


I Remember Those Days We Were in Love!

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Hawaii, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: Oни 'ненавидели' друг друга в старшей школе, и вот теперь они встретились снова.И чем больше Тао хотел это забыть, тем больше Крис ему не позволял.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Remember Those Days We Were in Love!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369219) by bbe1989. 



> HawaiiAU  
> Иногда, преимущественно в первой главе, используется Гавайский Язык. Для удобства его перевод написан в скобках.

Туристы приравнивали это к раю.

И обычно он с этим соглашался, проводя часы греясь в теплых лучах солнца и закрывая глаза, чтобы лучше услышать звук дрейфующих волн и шуршащих листьев. 

Хотя иногда — когда на сердце было совсем тяжело — он не ложился спать, чтобы проводить закат, смотря далеко в золотой горизонт, воображая, что же лежит за пределами тех берегов.

Но, как вы увидите, он был одинокой волной, изо всех сил напрасно пытающейся стать частью чего-то большего, которая лишь безуспешно билась о скалы, снова и снова.

 

__

2004

Каждый день детей забирали со школы в тёплые, любящие руки – а его никто не ждал, кроме холодных, расплывчатых лиц приёмных родителей, которые регулярно сменяли друг друга каждый год.

Прекрасные рубашки с воротником? Дорогие часы? Тао мог целый палец просунуть через отверстия в своей школьной форме.

А вещь, что убивала его больше всего? 

Чёрная лакированная коробочка, которая каждый день была профессионально приготовлена одному молодому человеку, который никогда в жизни не волновался, будет ли у него достаточно денег, чтобы поесть, и сколько стоит ломоть хлеба. 

Арахисовое масло Тао и сэндвич, неуклюже сделанный собственными руками, позорно были скрыты в морщинистой коричневой сумке.

Оглядываясь назад, сейчас, несколько лет спустя, ненависть была так глупа, так безрассудна — но всё равно, это было, не так ли?

И хотя Тао причинили боль, он действительно задавался вопросом, за что он мог заслужить что-то подобное?

Такой вещи, как машина времени, не существовало, но будь она реальностью, Тао бы, не раздумывая, повернул вспять своё сердцебиение и забрал бы назад все те болезненные фразы, которые он сказал.

_Потому что…_

 

Они бок о бок входили в школу, хватаясь за свои школьные сумки, как за канатные тросы.

И хотя они были так похожи, они были совершенно из разных миров. 

С того момента, как взгляд Тао упал на него, он понял, что ненавидит Криса за то, что тот имел всё, чего у Тао никогда не будет.

Что раздражало его больше всего – это факт, что Крис никогда, казалось, не видел его ненависть к себе; фактически, во всяком случае так казалось, он пытался сблизиться с Тао. Всё то время, что они знали друг друга, Крис никогда не ограничивался более чем двумя-тремя беззвучными словами за один раз. И всё же, каждый раз, когда Тао оглядывался назад, он всегда был за ним, всегда на два шага позади.

Возможно, это было потому что они оба были новыми студентами. Возможно, он вообразил, что Тао его друг? Возможно, он цеплялся за Тао из-за того, насколько похожими они были: потому что в начале они оба были застенчивы.

Независимо от того, какой была причина, Тао ненавидел её. То, что его замечали рядом с этим парнем, только создавало ещё больше сравнений, и Тао понимал, что они никогда не станут равными. 

Никто никогда не смотрел на Тао так, как они смотрели на Криса, высокого парня с божественным лицом, который каждый день приезжал в школу на машине S класса и носил чопорную, выглаженную одежду. 

Ну, Тао богат не был. Он не мог позволить себе такую привилегию. Но всё равно, он не давал Крису форы. 

 

В какой-то момент Тао взорвался, обернулся и выплюнул накипевшее, путаясь в языке и своем акценте пиджин. 

— _You ste' followin' me e'ry day. Gettin' real sick and tired of seein' your stupid face. Just get lost, ah?_ (Ты ходишь за мной каждый день. Мне надоело, я устал наблюдать твоё глупое лицо. Просто исчезни, хорошо?)

Более высокий парень вздрогнул и попятился назад, смотря на него таким разбитым взглядом, что Тао захотелось забрать свои слова назад. 

Но чувство вины продлилось всего секунду — потом началась эйфория. Добавьте это к факту, что это было невероятно легко. И забывая годы раздражения, Тао присоединился к новой группе друзей, парней, которые смеялись столь же громко, как и он, которые думали так же, как и он. 

Задирать Криса стало естественно, и поскольку популярность Тао повысилась, начальная популярность Криса упала. 

И это дало всем возможность быстро узнать, что прекрасное изображение высокого парня было просто уловкой, чтобы скрыть застенчивого подростка изнутри, приглушённый голос которого срывался на любом слоге; который изо всех сил пытался совладать со своим неловким, неуклюжим телом. 

И все же, несмотря на то, сколько проблем Тао принёс Крису за столько лет, он никогда не говорил ничего в ответ, всегда принимая резкие слова Тао с опущенной головой; даже когда кончики его ушей краснели, а глаза мокли от слез, он отказывался показывать публике шоу.

В глубине души он не был плохим человеком. Он действительно чувствовал раскаяние в своих поступках и тогда, и несколько лет спустя, но в то же время у него никогда ещё не было такого одобрения от кого-то, не говоря уже обо всей толпе.

Он сделал бы что угодно, чтобы почувствовать любой вид любви — независимо от того, какая она поверхностная — даже если это означало причинять боль, возможно, единственному человеку, который когда-то хотел понять _почему_.

 

Это был невероятно дождливый день. Школа наконец закончилась, и Тао шёл по влажному тротуару, держа в руке зонтик и замечая пару ног из убежища под тенью дерева.

Эти длинные ноги Тао узнал безошибочно, что и не нужно было даже думать, чтобы понять, кто это. Ужасную погоду и факт, что он хотел вернуться домой как можно быстрее, он решил отодвинуть на второй план.

Только когда он уже начал подходить, он заметил.

Крис прятал свое лицо в руках, а его плечи подрагивали от всхлипов и слез.

 

Он никогда прежде не видел, чтобы этот парень плакал.

 

Ноги Тао, казалось, приросли к земле, когда даже через проливной дождь он услышал рыдания Криса, рваные звуки которых глубоко засели в сердце.

Он никогда не был уверен, почему сделал это, но Тао просто встал перед парнем, держа зонтик над ними обоими, протягивая свой маленький, потёртый носовой платок вперед. 

Крис поражённо выглянул из-за рук, вытирая слёзы с красного лица.

Как будто стыдясь, что его увидели, Крис не сказал ни слова, вместо этого смотря на выцветший рисунок Винни-Пуха, который украшал носовой платок.

Крис как-то нервно и подозрительно всхлипнул, стряхивая слезы. 

Тао вздрогнул, протягивая носовой платок еще ближе к парню. 

— ... Просто возьми его... Ты выглядишь уродливым, когда плачешь. 

Это было самое близкое к хорошим словам, которое он когда-либо говорил, и всё же Крис выглядел так, будто был готов разрыдаться снова. 

Эта картина заставила Тао сжаться. 

Он шагнул вперед, наклоняясь, чтобы совершенно неаккуратно накинуть выцветший желтый носовой платок на лицо парня. Он впитал слезы, так и оставшись на лице, когда Тао уже уходил. 

Последнее его воспоминание о Крисе, расплывчатая картина, которую он видел под сильным дождём — это как высокий парень снял с лица ткань, смотря на неё с выражением, которое Тао так и не смог понять. 

 

 

— _You wen hear? His fadda died. He goin' back mainland fo' stay wid his mom._ (Вы слышали? Его отец умер. Очевидно, ему пришлось вернуться на материк, чтобы остаться с мамой.)

— _Brah, like I kea. Da buggah was awkward, ah? Always ste' followin' you 'round like one lost puppy._ (Хорошо, что мы от него избавились. Он был супер неловким, правда? Всегда следовал за тобой, словно потерянный щенок.)

— ... _Ага_ , – пробормотал Тао, смотря вниз на свое арахисовое масло и сэндвич, внезапно теряя весь аппетит. 

_Ага_.

_2014_

Пронзительные крики птиц и шумный шелест листьев медленно вывели Тао из сна.

Тао зевнул, впервые чувствуя себя отдохнувшим за последнюю неделю, медленно потягиваясь в спальном мешке, чтобы разогнать кровь в мышцах. 

Солнце уже высоко сверкало в небе, а теплота, которая окружила его палатку, успокаивала его, убаюкивая в новый сон. 

Тао промурлыкал, с улыбкой почти что поддаваясь уговорам Морфея… и тут же замер. 

... _А который сейчас час?!_

Глаза Тао, словно выстрел пули, открылись, и он резко начал шарить в поисках своего сотового телефона, нажимая на кнопку разблокировки и обнаруживая, что тот разряжен. 

— ... _Блядь_. 

 

— _Какого чёрта_ , Тао, ты опоздал на полчаса! — ругался Исин, помогая Тао отодрать зад от велосипеда и бросая тот позади здания. 

В последний раз быстро откусив горное яблоко, которое всё еще было зажато у него во рту, Тао небрежно перекинул огрызок через плечо и начал надевать униформу, что Исин кинул ему. Повязав на бедра фартук, он провёл пальцами через волосы, пытаясь уложить их.

— _Ma phone wen die las' night — forgot fo' charge 'em wen I was at Sehun's — sorry ya_ (Мой телефон умер ночью, я забыл зарядить его, когда был у Сехуна, прости), — проворчал Тао, затаив дыхание — он был слишком измотан, чтобы использовать стандартный английский язык — и натянул на голову кепку.

— Тебе повезло, что я знаю тебя достаточно долго. _Anyone else, and I woulda fired 'em on da spot_ (Был бы это кто другой, я бы тут же его уволил), — ворчал в ответ Исин, неосознанно переходя на другой язык и помогая другу прикрепить бейдж. 

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — усмехнулся Тао, легонько ударяя Исина в плечо. — Я упорно работаю. _S'long as get money I gon do any and e'ry odd job you could possibly trow at me_ (Пока мне платят деньги, я буду выполнять любую работу, которую ты только сможешь мне предложить). 

— _Well, das good den, cuz I was gon say — you're going to tak the outaide windw sic you were late_ (Ну, тогда это хорошо, потому что пока ты опаздывал, я решил предложить тебе вымыть окна снаружи). 

Усмешка Тао сошла на нет, когда он обернулся назад, впервые оглядывая высокий небоскреб перед собой. 

— ... Э, и сколько этажей в этом здании?

 

Очевидно, слишком много.

Это заняло достаточно много времени, чтобы спуститься сверху вниз по канатам и лесам, окно за окном, иногда беря передышки, когда ноги боязливо начинали дрожать.

Полный решимости не паниковать **( _не смотри вниз, просто не смотри вниз_ )**, он медленно карабкался через леса, поливая из шланга каждое окно, прежде чем полностью отмыть его.

К его счастью, ему удалось сделать десять этажей без инцидентов. На 40-м этаже, однако, появился его худший кошмар – сильный ветер, который начал из стороны в сторону шатать платформу. 

Изо всех сил пытаясь подавить рвотные позывы, он рухнул на колени и до белых костяшек ухватился за края каната. 

При попытке подняться, его снова поймали врасплох, когда платформа внезапно покачнулась вперед, ударяясь об окна — и с громким, болезненным глухим стуком лицо Тао встретилось со стеклом. 

Тао со стоном, прежде чем ему удалось отодрать себя от окна, начал хныкать от боли и тереть свой, теперь уже больной, нос. Качая головой, чтобы избавиться от головокружения, он начал пятиться к рычагу, чтобы переместить платформу вниз, на один этаж ближе к божьей земле.

Однако, от громкого удара по окну с другой стороны, платформа остановилась, заставляя Тао машинально посмотреть на стоящую у окна фигуру. Расплывчатое изображение пугающего человека примерно его возраста, разодетого в стильный костюм-тройку.

Тао завизжал, отступая в сторону лесов, от шока хватаясь за сердце. 

Человек с другой стороны поднял брови, непонимающе смотря на работника. Снова постучав в окно, чтобы привлечь внимание, мужчина указал на отпечаток лица, которое осталось на стекле, рукой делая движение, что нужно бы его стереть.

Тао почувствовал, как его брови раздраженно соединились. 

_Что за хрень, чувак?! Я почти что сбросился с лесов, а тебя это не волнует!_

Но всё же. Ему заплатят в конце дня. Тао вздохнул, выпрыскивая немного моющего средства на тряпку в руке и вычищая окно со всей своей силой, всё время что-то гневно бормоча себе под нос. 

— Вот! Ты счастлив?!

Тао убрал ткань от чистого стекла, теперь бросая взгляд на человека, который был…был…

Тао побледнел, а зрачки его расширились, когда он признал те отчётливо видные толстые брови и выразительную челюсть, которая вообще не изменилась за столько лет. И от того, как мужчина уставился на бейджик Тао, с ухмылкой читая его имя, казалось, что _Крис_ так же узнал его.

 

— _Aloha_ , — проговорил Крис Тао, уставившись на него через окно, медленно засовывая руки в карманы своего костюма. 

— ... Разве я знаю Вас?

 _ **Блядь**_. 

Единственное, что испуганный ум Тао смог ему предоставить.

 

Чёрт, чёрт, _чёрт_. Он должен был понять — гигантские буквы и эмблемы на стенах, которые он благополучно не замечал до настоящего времени, вполне понятно объясняли ему, когда он в панике осознал, в каком он дерьме. 

**Wu** _Corporations_.

Исин отдалённо крикнул его имя, и он развернулся, слыша, как дзынькают двери лифта, открываясь и являя свету самодовольное лицо… 

_Неа. Нет, чёрт побери, НЕТ!_

Пискнув искажённое извинение и хлопнув по плечу друга и работодателя, он ветром пронёсся через парадную дверь, не оборачиваясь, даже когда его униформу задела дверь, а бейджик сорвался с ткани, падая на пол. 

Когда Тао уже сбежал, высокий мужчина спокойным, неторопливым темпом зашагал до парадных дверей, немного наклоняясь, чтобы взять бейдж.

Его губы дёрнулись. 

 

— Что я делаю, Сехун, _ЧТО-Я-ДЕЛАЮ_!

— Я не знаю, Тао, но ты загораживаешь телевизор. Отодвинься. 

Его лучший друг, едва обратив на него внимание, всё так же клеил взгляд к экрану телевизора, откусывая ещё кусок от еды и медленно пережёвывая его с полузакрытыми глазами. 

Тао шлёпнулся назад на кровать Сехуна, по-детски качаясь на ней, прежде чем схватить подушку и со всей дури закричать в неё.

Нехотя Сехун всё же оглянулся и стащил свою подушку с лица Тао. 

— _Eh, shaddap auready, ah_? (Может ты уже заткнёшься, а?) Это было, сколько там, десять лет назад? Я уверен, к настоящему времени он уже всё благополучно забыл. 

— Забыл... Сехун, я засунул в его сэндвич волос с лобка. 

Сехун сделал паузу, переставая жевать, делая тем самым свое лицо совершенно серьёзным, а затем взорвался смехом, корча лицо и откладывая свою еду поодаль, на всякий случай. 

— Ха, это точно! Но это даже не был твой лобковый волос... Это был Чанёля…

— ...Чондэ. 

— Да, действительно, _Чондэ_. 

Сехуну удалось сдержать свой невозмутимый вид достаточно долго, чтобы потом торжественно кивнуть и фыркнуть, а потом просто отбросить голову назад и начать громко рыдать от смеха, держась за живот от воображаемой боли. 

Тао же не нашёл в этой ситуации абсолютно ничего смешного, падая обратно лицом вниз на кровать, прилагая все усилия, чтобы задушить себя подушкой.

Сехун слегка толкнул ногу Тао. 

— Братан, ну же, Тао, ты просто обеспечил ему момент славы. Я имею в виду, не думаю, что он собирается сделать с тобой что-то подобное… так или иначе, что он вообще может тебе сделать?

 

— Прости, — сказал Исин, скрещивая руки, – у меня больше нет для тебя работы. 

— … _Что_?! — вскрикнул Тао, сжимая ремень своего старого рюкзака. — Исин, если это о том дне…

— …даже при том, что я всё ещё зол — нет, — обрывает его Исин, подвигая к Тао листок бумаги.

— Думаю, тебе будет очень трудно найти новое место, потому теперь они наймут тебя, Тао. Мне сказали, что я не единственный, кто получил это уведомление. 

Тао посмотрел вниз на лист в своих руках, бледнея от слов, написанных на нём.

_Хуан Цзытао обязан выплатить Wu Family Corporations неустойку и должен быть отстранён от любой дальнейшей работы в Вашей корпорации._

_Отказ от выполнения приведёт к прямой и непосредственной ликвидации Ваших счетов._

_Если он направится к вам на работу, (пожалуйста), направьте его в наш главный филиал в Гонолулу._

_Мы благодарим Вас за сотрудничество!_

— Wu Corporations  


И затем запись от руки, небрежно наброшенная синими чернилами в правом нижнем углу:

_На сей раз не пытайся убежать, Цзытао, я всё равно найду тебя._

_Приезжай, повидаемся._   


_О, Боже, не важно, что будешь делать, Тао, главное — не обмочись_. 

Думал Тао, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу в лифте, стоя позади красивой, высокой женщины, которая, как он понял, была секретарём Криса.

... По крайней мере, она выглядела милой, с сочувствующей улыбкой смотря на него и приглашая войти, когда двери лифта открылись. 

Однако, её выражение лица заставляло думать, будто её принуждали убить невинного ягненка, и это Тао не радовало. Вообще.

— Проходите. 

Она потянула за ручку деревянной двери, открывая и толкая его в спину внутрь с удивительной силой, заставляя Тао споткнуться. Вернув баланс, он поднял взгляд, сглатывая от вида широкой спины, которая стояла перед ним, и длинных рук, скрещенных позади за спиной, пока человек смотрел в окно на горизонт.

Тао развернулся, уже готовясь сбежать снова, как секретарь Криса хлопнула дверьми с приглушенным 'мне жаль!'. Отчаянно дёргая за ручку двери еще несколько секунд, он услышал движения позади себя и наконец с приглушённым всхлипом принял подножку судьбы.

— _Цзытао_. Сколько лет, сколько зим. 

Смахнув со лба холодную капельку пота, Тао обернулся, стоя перед владельцем этого низкого, хрипловатого голоса.

 

Это было действительно забавно — то, как круто поменялись их роли.

Тот неловкий, застенчивый молодой человек, которого он знал, испарился. Вместо этого, напротив него стоял юный, статный, на пике своего успеха мужчина. Это был тот же самый парень, которого он запугивал, как ребенка; тот же самый парень, который выслушивал оскорбления Тао и молчал. От Тао, который теперь сидел с опущенной головой и сжатыми на коленях кулаками.

То, что они делали по-детски, они делали по-детски. Вспоминать об этом теперь, после стольких лет.. это вообще какое недовольство Крис вынашивал в себе все эти годы?

— Ты не можешь просто... Ты не можешь просто препятствовать тому, чтобы я нашёл работу! Это незаконно!.. Правда же?! — голос Тао пищал, а лицо краснело. — Просто посмотри на меня. 

Тао втянул голову и с болью начал вычислять свои скудные расходы на проживание на этот месяц, которые уже были почти исчерпаны. 

_Не было никакого способа, которым он бы смог…_

... Тао позорно опустил голову. 

— **_Пожалуйста_**. 

Крис, казалось, наклонив голову в бок, всё же рассматривал его, поднимая ногу, чтобы сесть на стол напротив него, скользя ближе к Тао.

— Тебе действительно так нужны деньги, всё так плохо? 

— ... да, — позорно признал Тао сквозь стиснутые зубы, боковым зрением смотря на человека перед собой.

Прохладными, расчетливыми движениями Крис вытащил дорогую ручку из своего внутреннего кармана, щелкая ей, прежде чем взять листок, который всё время лежал на другом конце стола, и передвинул его к Тао с обманчиво мягкой улыбкой.

Тао медленно взял бумагу и ручку, осторожно смотря вниз, чтобы прочесть, что там было написано.

Потребовалась минута, чтобы слова сами вырвались наружу. 

— Что за н… Да ни за что на свете! — Тао хлопнул руками по столу, сминая лист и гневно бросая его назад Крису. — _Dis haahdly even minimum wage_ (Это едва ли дотягивает до минимально положенной зарплаты). Я что, твой _раб_?!

Крис хмыкнул.

— Если хочешь, можешь и так называть. 

Дрожа от гнева, Тао уже собирался подпрыгнуть к столу и обхватить руками шею парня, но Крис достал другой лист — уведомления, которые он отослал компаниям этим утром.

— Так-так, Тао, ты думаешь, что всё так легко. У меня, возможно... Пятьсот? Шестьсот?.. Во всяком случае, намного больше копий, и я действительно бы очень не хотел использовать их в нашем случае. 

Мозг Тао закипал от гнева, а голодный живот булькал, напоминая ему о финансовых проблемах. 

Его возмущённое выражение перетекло в огорчённую гримасу, а сам он позорно принял поражение. 

Протянув руку, он развернул скомканный документ, ещё раз смотря на него.

 

__

Я, Хуан Цзытао, соглашаюсь на следующие...

Он медленно взял ручку и, кривя лицо, поднес ее к бумаге.

Я, Хуан Цзытао, соглашаюсь на следующие условия:

1\. Я прихожу в офис в 8:00 каждое утро, _или теряю зарплату за день._

2\. Я должен делать то, о чём меня попросят в любой день, на всём его протяжении, _или теряю зарплату за день._

3\. Я отвечаю на все просьбы 'да, сэр' и с улыбкой. _Или теряю зарплату за день._

 

x Хуан Цзытао  
________________

Он прекрасно слышал, как мужчина встал, обошёл вокруг стола и выхватил бумагу из-под его рук, только он закончил подписывать.

Убрав одну руку с бумаги, он ласково, как собаку, потрепал его по голове.

— _Хороший мальчик_.

_**чёрт** _

_**Чёрт** _

_**ЧЁРТ**_. 


	2. Chapter 2

Тао проклял тот день, когда Крис услышал его удар лицом об окно и затянул его в этот _ад_.

Крис изменился — и одна вещь так же изменилась наверняка — парень знал, как выразить свои недовольства.

Он получал садистское удовольствие, корректируя заработную плату Тао каждый день, расплачиваясь ему за каждую отдельную пакость, которую Тао сделал ему в средней школе.

Судьба такая сучка.

__

День 0

— Хорошо, я пришел вовремя, поэтому давай. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал сначала, _сэр_?

— Для начала, первое, ты, маленький уличный панк, — только стандартный английский язык. Чтобы с этого момента я больше не слышал твое ' _da kine_ ' или _dis/dat_. А также — никаких ругательств.

— Уличный панк?! _Ты ху…_

— … и ты предсказуемо нарушил правило. Никакой зарплаты.

__

День 7

— Пять копий этого документа за… — Крис приподнял рукав, смотря вниз на свои часы. — … пять минут.

Тао закатил глаза.

— Да, сэр.

Оказалось, что у принтера на сороковом этаже закончилась краска, поэтому Тао пришлось бежать на этаж ниже, делать копии на тридцать девятом, затем вновь лететь через лестничный пролет, чтобы наконец передать бумажки ждущему Крису.

Смотря на бумаги в руках, Крис нахмурился.

— Я сказал пять копий? Я имел в виду десять.

_Ах, ты хуй моржовый._

— … да, сэр.

Вниз один этаж, вверх один этаж.

— Почему они не двухсторонние? Переделай их.

— Но…

— Я спрашивал твое мнение? Никакой зарплаты.

__

День 15

Тао дернулся, слыша, как через весь офис кричат его имя, и поторопился в офис Криса, чтобы увидеть, как мужчина откидывается назад на стуле, складывая руки за головой и кладя свои длинные ноги поверх дубового стола.

— Я голоден. Пойди принеси что-нибудь из пекарни с соседней улицы.

— Да, сэр.

Тао побежал на соседнюю улицу, поспешно покупая…

— …Сэндвич с ветчиной и сыром? Сэндвич с ветчиной и сыром?! Я ненавижу сыр.

Глаз Тао дернулся.

— Хорошо, я пойду принесу дру…

— Я давал тебе разрешение говорить? Никакой зарплаты.

__

День 30

Тао устало потер рукой лицо, отстраненно вздыхая.

— …?

— Сегодня ты выглядишь грязным. В следующий раз прими ванну прежде, чем придти в офис и вонять тут. Никакой зарплаты.

… _гребаный мудак._

Тао, возможно, не был так умен, как Крис, но у него был талант быстро и точно соображать.

— Я просил красные ручки, а не синие.

 _Лгун_ , думал Тао, у меня превосходная память. _Ты просто пытаешься придумать больше причин, чтобы оставить меня без зарплаты, кретин._

Тао вынул дополнительную коробку, которую он прятал за спиной, бросая ее на стол, раздраженно кривя брови.

Коробка красных шариковых ручек.

Крис медленно взял коробку, рассматривая ее. Когда он закончил, он сдержанно кивнул.

— А ты учишься, Цзытао. Признаю, впечатлен.

Тао почувствовал щепотку гордости, но только в течение секунды…

— … Но марка не та. Иди снова купи, только на сей раз найди и прочти этикетку, идиот.

Крис с ухмылкой перебросил неиспользованные коробки ручек через плечо, слыша, как они приземлились точно в мусорное ведро. Злобный скрип зубов Тао он предпочел проигнорировать.

Младший ворчал, на всем пути шепотом бормоча темные проклятия, из-за чего Виктория, секретарь Криса, с беспокойством посматривала на него.

 _Все равно_ , думал Тао, закатывая глаза, _по крайней мере на сей раз меня не лишили зарплаты.  
_  
Маленькая победа.

— Ах! Ты вернулся!

Виктория встала со стола, подходя, чтобы помочь взять несколько пакетов канцелярских товаров из его рук и поставить их на пол. Тао устало прохрипел, держась руками о колени и ловя ртом воздух.

— Хорошо, здесь должно быть все, о чем он просил: двадцать блокнотов, пять папок, два степлера, двадцать ластиков, пять коробок этих дебильных шариковых ручек «специальной марки». Хотя я не знаю, какой нормальный человек…

Виктория прервала его, поспешно махая рукой и качая головой.

— … нет времени, Тао. Крис уже как десять минут зовет тебя!

— Но я только вернулся!

Никаких оправданий. Виктория уже пихала Тао к кабинету, когда он бесполезно начал жаловаться, поворачивая его и без слов толкая кабинет.

Со вздохом он зашел внутрь, оборачиваясь, чтобы спокойно закрыть дверь позади себя. И только он развернулся, как у ушах зазвенел громкий голос.

—  _Где ты был, Цзытао_?! Я звонил тебе и получал в ответ лишь длинные гудки, что абсолютно недопустимо.

Тао закатил глаза.

— Извини, _сэр_. Я отсутствовал, потому что покупал товары, которые ты хотел.

Не отрываясь от груды бумаг, Крис презрительно махнул рукой.

— В любом случае, я хочу, чтобы ты принес мне кофе.

Тао протянул кофе, который он все время держал в руке, с улыбкой ставя его перед Крисом.

— Я уже получил твое сообщение, поэтому я и ходил так долго.

Крис поднял взгляд, недовольно сжимая губы.

— …если ты получил мое сообщение, почему ты не отвечал на мои звонки?

Однако, он все же отложил ручку, взял чашку и откинулся назад на спинку стула, чтобы открыть крышку бумажного стаканчика. Когда он глотнул, Тао безошибочно увидел новую проблему. Не спуская глаз с человека, который стоял перед ним, Крис глотнул еще раз…

И бросил бедный стаканчик в Тао, глаза которого моментом расширились, а сам он едва-едва успел уклониться от летящего снаряда.

— Что это такое?! Я просил с соевым молоком, Цзытао!

Тао отшатнулся и тут же полез в карман за сотовым телефоном (новый iPhone — любезность от Криса, чтобы он мог терроризировать его целый день), несколько раз искоса смотря на сообщение.

— О. Сое… Оу, моя ошибка.

Крис хлопнул руками по столу.

— Я попросил выполнить одну простую просьбу, Цзытао. Если ты не можешь даже кофе заказать, тогда за что я тебе вообще плачу?

_Да какой нормальный человек заказывает 'холодный воздушный латтэ с соевым молоком, четырьмя кубиками сахара, с небольшим пригорком пенки и щепоткой раздробленной корицы'?_

Тао простонал, хлопая себя по лицу.

— Теперь иди и принеси мне мой кофе. Правильный, на сей раз.

— Да, сэр.

Тао натянуто улыбнулся и развернулся к выходу.

Его улыбка немедленно стала усмешкой, когда он засунул руки в карманы и последовал назад к двери.

Вошедшая с папкой документов в кабинет Криса Виктория со вздохом посмотрела на Тао.

— Ты не должен быть таким резким с ним, Крис.

Крис вернулся к документам, склоняясь над ними с черной ручкой в руке.

— А почему нет? Я написал ему свой заказ.

Виктория медленно положила папку на стол, немного хмурясь.

— Вот именно. Ты не заметил?

Крис сделал паузу.

— … заметил что?

Когда Тао вошел в главный офис, он застыл на месте, когда понял, что обычно закрытые двери в кабинет Криса были открыты, а сам мужчина стоял у стола, смотря прямо на него.

— … что-то случилось?

Тао шагнул вперед, но Крис тут же остановил его, поднимая руку и вынуждая его остаться на месте.

— Скажи мне, что здесь написано, Цзытао.

На вытянутой руке Крис поднял листок бумаги.

Тао на расстоянии искоса посмотрел на расплывчатый белый квадрат, облизывая губы для большей концентрации.

Он видел какое-то черное пятно и слова, плавающие вокруг него на расстоянии.

— Я… H… Хуан… Хуан… — его глаза радостно загорелись, когда он понял, что именно за контракт держал парень.

— Я, Хуан Цзытао, действительно соглашаюсь на следующие усл…

Крис нетерпеливо вздохнул, затыкая Тао.

— Ты просто пытаешься пересказать то, что помнишь. Я знал, что ты можешь так сделать, поэтому после первых нескольких слов заполнил страницу всякой ерундой.

—  _Что_?! Ты обманул меня. Дай посм…

Тао нахмурил брови, выхватил бумаги из чужих рук и быстрым шагом пошел к столу, прежде чем…

 _ **БАМС**  
_  
… стукнуться о твердую стеклянную панель.

С пронзительным визгом Тао отшатнулся назад, запустил листы в воздух и, запутавшись в своих конечностях, позорно упал на упавшие бумаги.

Крис усмехнулся и спокойно обошел вокруг стеклянную панель, вальяжно засунув руки в карманы брюк, чтобы еще больше смутить парня, от боли держащегося за голову.

— Хм. Виктория была права. Ты почти что слеп, не так ли?

С изумлением Тао поднял на него взгляд.

— Знаешь, вообще-то можно было об этом просто спросить, а?!

Со слишком яркой усмешкой Крис сложил на груди руки.

— Мог и спросить, но что в этом забавного?

Тао оглянулся назад на стеклянную стену, сужая глаза.

— Подожди минутку, я хочу спросить прямо сейчас: ты установил здесь стеклянную стену, только чтобы подтвердить свою точку зрения? _Ты что ах…_

И тут Тао резко поднял руку, едва-едва успевая словить каталог, который был в него брошен.

— Качество твоей работы страдает от твоего слабого зрения. Ты должен купить очки из этого каталога. Ты мне не нужен, пока не можешь делать свою работу должным образом.

Тао скрипнул зубами и открыл каталог, тут же ловя взглядом ценники на брендовых очках.

— Эти? Но они такие дорогие…

Крис вытащил из ящика в столе еще один глянцевый каталог, уставившись на другого человека с поднятыми бровями, молча говоря, что у него нет права голоса.

Тао закусил губу, раздражено зыркая на директора.

—  _Да. Сэр._

— … Святые угодники. _Нет_.

— Сехун! Пожалуйста-а-а!

— Тао, это как вся моя зарплата за месяц.

— Пожалуйста, Сехун, мне нельзя, чтобы меня уволили.

— Поэтому попроси, чтобы твой долбаный босс дал тебе немного денег.

— Как будто бы он мне их даст. Он делает это нарочно, он и не копейки мне не даст. Пожа-а-алуйста, Сехун, ты мой лучший друг. Разве ты не знаешь, как это важно для меня?!

Несколько минут тихой мольбы, сопровождаемой раздраженными стонами, и:

— … прекрасно. Но только если ты сделаешь мне одолжение.

— Что угодно!

— Хорошо, слушай. Мой дядя надеется расширить свою лавку морских креветок, и сейчас ему нужна помощь, но ты знаешь, что это не оставит мне особо времени, чтобы встретиться с Луханом после работы…

К его большому удивлению, на следующий день Тао пришел с парой новых, черно обрамленных очков, которые идеально подходили его лицу, что Крис, конечно же, отметил.

Крис был рад видеть, что рассеянность Тао улетучилась, но морщинка на его носу эту радость рассеялесь, когда от парня до него донесся любопытно сильный запах морепродуктов.

На это Крис просто пожал плечами, начиная придумывать новые мучительные задачи на день.

Когда прошло уже несколько дней, Крис постепенно понял, что, хотя теперь Тао мог, по крайней мере, видеть, это не повысило его работоспособность. В любом случае, парень казался заторможенным.

Например, нынешняя ситуация — Крис попросил Тао сделать несколько копий десять минут назад; что-то столь обычное, это должна была быть легкая задача.

Но десять минут спустя…

Крис сузил глаза, смотря из окна своего углового офиса, хмурясь и продолжая наблюдать, как Цзытао изо всех сил пытается не заснуть на принтере.

Было семь часов вечера, и Тао уже упорно работал за прилавком своей, можно сказать, побочной работы.

— Номер двадцать четыре! Креветки с чесночным соусом!

Закричал Тао, наклоняя голову из окна лавки, видя, что заказ брать некому. Хмурясь, Тао начал вертеть головой, из-за чего его очки съехали на переносицу.

Мягкий хруст снизу заставил его опустить взгляд и позволил ему увидеть маленького мальчика, который все время там и стоял, держа в руках мягкую оранжевую игрушку в форме осьминога, которая была такая же большая, как и он сам.

Тао расплылся от покоряющего вида милого мальчика, наклоняясь к нему.

— Эй, малыш. Это твой заказ?

Мальчик кивнул, держа квитанцию, на которой был напечатан нужный номер.

— Ты точно уверен, что это не твоего друга? — мягко дразнил Тао, кивая на игрушку животного мальчика.

Мальчик покачал головой, прижимая игрушку ближе к себе.

— Хорошо, хорошо, если ты уверен, что это твой, вот, держи, — Тао наклонился, аккуратно передавая коробочку в протянутую ручку мальчика.

— Оставь немного для своего друга, хорошо?

Мальчик кивнул, и Тао в последний раз улыбнулся ему, наконец выпрямляясь.

Улыбка быстро сползла, а лицо побледнело, когда он заметил знакомые длинные ноги, быстро шагающие к лавке.

Быстрее молнии, Тао развернулся, выхватил из рук мальчика игрушку, приглушенно шепча извинение удивленному мальчику, и поднял ее перед лицом. Как раз вовремя, потому что Крис успел подойти к прилавку и начал рассматривать меню.

То, что следовало затем, был самый неловкий диалог Тао, который у него когда-либо был.

— …

— …

— … может, я уже могу заказать или мне так и продолжать стоять здесь и ждать?

—  _О! .. АХ, ДА… ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В ЛАВКУ КРЕВЕТОК, МОЖЕТ ВЫ …М-м-м… МОГУ Я ПРИНЯТЬ ВАШ ЗАКАЗ?_  — затрещал Тао, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть голос и кривя его, как наркоман в ломке.

Брови Криса нахмурились.

— Вы кажетесь мне… знакомым. Мы не встречались раньше?

Молчаливые крики ужаса.

– _Нееееет! МЫ никогда, никогда НЕ ВСТРЕЧАЛИСЬ ПРЕЖДЕ. Я, м-м-м… Я ТАЛИСМАН-ОСЬМИНОГ НАШЕЙ НОВОЙ ЛИНИИ ЕДЫ!_

Крис наклонился еще ближе, сужая глаза.

— Нет, я уверен. Я где-то уже видел…

—  _Я СЛЫШАЛ, ВЫ СКАЗАЛИ КРЕВЕТКИ С ЧЕСНОЧНЫМ СОУСОМ? ДА, СЭР, НАДО СДЕЛАТЬ ВАШ ЗАКАЗ!_

Кинув в сторону игрушку, чтобы мальчик успел ее поймать, и сбросив фартук, он захлопнул окошко лавки, молнией подбегая и хватая руку повара.

— Дядя, я мм… Я должен… Мой живот чертовски болит. Мне нужно уйти. Очень. Прямо сейчас.

— Но, Тао, твоя смена только что началась…

— … завтра буду работать сверхурочно! Мне действительно нужно идти! Простите, простите, простите!

Не говоря не слова более, Тао выскочил через черный ход, с диким воплем уже во второй раз сбегая от Криса.

Дядя Сехуна, с другой стороны, спокойно поднял фартук, что бросил Тао, вздыхая и вытирая руки о передник. Подойдя к прилавку, он вновь открыл окно и увидел раздраженного молодого человека, который все еще ждал с другой стороны.

— Я сожалею, Вы не могли бы повторить свой заказ?

Но Крис не смотрел на него, разглядывая лавку за его спиной.

— Куда ушел другой рабочий?

— А, _Тао_?

Крис застыл.

Дядя Сехуна пожал плечами, жестом показывая за спину.

— Сказал, что не хорошо себя чувствует, и немедленно ушел. В первый раз вижу что-то подобное: он уже как две недели работает и прежде никогда так не делал. Обычно он такой труженик, Вы знаете? Но думаю, когда Вы живете такой жизнью и так питаетесь, это действительно начинает сказываться на Вашем здоровье.

— Что… Такой жизнью?

— Бездомного бедного ребенка. Жизнью в обычной палатке. Вообще, Сехун — смотритель местного парка, поэтому он позволяет ему оставаться там без разрешения. Даже иногда приглашает его к себе, чтобы поспать в доме, но у этого мальчишки чертовски сильная гордость. Он приходит, чтобы зарядить телефон каждый день, но никогда не остается дольше вечера.

Слова холодной волной обдали Криса, заставляя оцепенеть, кажется начиная понимать.

— … _он **что**?_

Тао бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не испугался, когда Крис позвал его в свой кабинет на следующий день.

Его бывший одноклассник жестом указал на стул перед ним, и Тао рывком скользнул в него, стараясь не встретиться со взглядом начальника, пока его ум подкидывал ему сумасшедшие мысли.

_**Он узнал меня? Я должен что-то сказать? Меня уволят?** _

Но мысли были прерваны, когда что-то со звоном было брошено на стол перед ним, возвращая его назад в действительность.

Его очень смутило то, что было на столе — маленький серебряный ключ, и он тут же с опаской пристально посмотрел на Криса.

— Ты живешь за городом, правильно?

Тао оцепенело кивнул.

— Я заметил, что ты всегда невероятно сонный, когда приходишь каждое утро, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты переехал в город. Никаких 'но'. Вот ключ от квартиры в центре, потом поговори с Викторией, она даст тебе адрес.

Тао пустым взглядом смотрел на ключ, с абсолютно чистым шоком переваривая все в уме.

— … У меня нет возможности опла…

— … я оплачиваю все счета за квартиру. Ты будешь платить мне сверхурочным временем.

Тао неверяще смерил его взглядом.

— О, и вот еще…

Крис достал свой бумажник и вытащил кредитную карту, также бросая её на стол.

— С этого момента это твоя личная карта. Я оформил счет на тебя, так что ты можешь ей пользоваться. Теперь ты не должен отрывать меня от работы, прося деньги на вещи, что я прошу тебя купить. Это начинает раздражать. Просто не сходи с ума, или я лично удостоверюсь, что это вычтут из твоей зарплаты.

Дрожащими пальцами Тао взял карту, искрящими глазами осматривая её.

— Это все. Теперь пойди, купи мне кофе. Гранд-айс с соевым молоком, хорошо? — Крис сел за стол, отмахиваясь от Тао рукой и начиная вынимать бумаги из своих ящиков.

На этот раз Тао было ничего сказать, поэтому он медленно и тихо забрал ключ со стола, низко поклонился мужчине, которому, казалось, было все равно, вышел за двери и тихонько закрыл их.

Шок так и не прошел, пока Виктория не подозвала его, вытаскивая копию договора аренды и показывая ему квартиру, которая теперь будет его домом. И затем, когда все было закончено, появилось чувство подавляющего беспорядка и крошечная искорка надежды на привязанность к человеку, которого, как он был так уверен, он ненавидел.

Однако, Тао оставался осторожным.

— Не знаю, Тао, возможно, он не так плох, как ты думаешь, — пожал плечами Сехун, вновь сосредотачиваясь на телевизоре.

— Здесь должен быть скрытый мотив. Парень все время был дьяволом, с чего бы это он так круто изменил свое мнение? — Тао закусил свой большой палец, откидываясь на кровать Сехуна, ожидая, когда зарядится телефон.

— Только потому что ты был первым, кто все это заварил, Тао. Жизнь — это бумеранг, все возвращается. Кроме того, все не так ужасно, если он дал тебе новый телефон, правильно?

— Не то что бы. Я не могу с него звонить, мне разрешено лишь получать его требования и сообщения.

Сехун присвистнул, размешивая дымящуюся миску овсянки и слегка дуя на нее.

— Похоже на классический сюжет дорамы. Что-то вроде 'ты можешь говорить только со мной и ни с кем больше'. Парень, вероятно, влюблен в тебя. Точно-точно.

Тут же сев на кровати, Тао повернулся к другу, бросая на Сехуна неодобрительный взгляд.

— Ты читаешь слишком много историй своего парня, — пробормотал Тао, ссылаясь на работы Лухана в жанре гей-эротики. — Не заставляй меня побить тебя.

Сехун коварно усмехнулся, заставляя Тао закатить глаза.

Оба замолкли. Тао шлепнулся назад на кровать Сехуна, а его лицо покраснело, когда он вспомнил случай, произошедший на днях.

— Я был так уверен, что, когда он позвал меня, он скажет, что видел меня в лавке твоего дяди на днях. Мое сердце чуть не остановилось.

— О, да, хорошо, что напомнил, — сказал Сехун, садясь прямо и поворачиваясь к Тао. — Тебе больше не нужно помогать мне в лавке. Кажется, дядя нашел полноценных работников.

Тао сел, моргая.

— Действительно? Я не знал, что он кого-то нанял.

Сехун пожал плечами.

— Не знаю как, но, так или иначе, он достал достаточно денег, чтобы нанять кого-то на полный рабочий день.

— Ха, — сказал Тао, хмуря брови. — Ну, хорошо для него.

Тем вечером Тао открыл дверь в свою новую квартиру, позволяя той медленно скрипнуть, и посмотрел на жилье широкими глазами.

Она такая уютная и полностью обставленная —и, что лучше всего, она была _для Тао_.

У него _никогда_ такого не было…

Он вращался на деревянном полу в течение многих часов, вдыхая аромат, такой теплый, чистый, новый.

Тао вздохнул, закрывая глаза и счастливо хихикая себе под нос.

Это было едва заметно, но Тао запомнил тот момент, когда это произошло.

— Тао, — сказал ему Крис, — сделай несколько копий этого файла для меня.

И затем, слово, которое Тао не ожидал вообще:

— …пожалуйста.

— … Да, сэр? ..

— Спасибо.

Тао не смог не уставиться на работодателя.


	3. Chapter 3

Это был не просто декретный отпуск — Виктория уходила в отставку, постоянную.

А это значит…

— Ты не можешь уйти! Я не смогу без тебя! Все, что я знаю, это как делать копии и покупать кофе, я ничего не знаю о графиках организации, а уж тем более ведении переговоров с деловыми партнерами! Боже, Виктория, мне и говорить-то на нормальном английском трудно, а меня просят, чтобы я там на нем говорил с людьми, которые носят костюмы за миллион долларов и чемоданы из лакированной кожи. Одни только их запонки стоят больше, чем все мои вещи вместе взятые!

Виктория захихикала, упаковывая последнюю вещь со своего стола в картонную коробку, которую для нее держал Тао. Когда все было закончено, а коробка стояла на столе, она обняла ладошками его щеки и нежным, материнским жестом притянула его к себе насколько позволял ее уже подросший живот.

 — Ты справишься, Тао. Я верю в тебя. И Крис тоже, ведь это он предложил, чтобы тебя приняли на мою ставку.

Тао вздохнул, стягивая с лица очки и вытирая со лба пот.

— Но это как раз и есть то, чего я не понимаю. Он всеми внутренностями ненавидит меня, я не зн…

Виктория прервала его хныканье мягким смехом.

— Крис? Ненавидит тебя? Тао, он просто привязался к тебе.

Тао закатил его глаза.

— Да, так прям привязался, что мучает меня всеми возможными способами.

Виктория вытянулась, ладошкой ероша его волосы.

— В последние дни он доставлял тебе не так много проблем.

Тао пожал плечами. Он мог и не согласиться, но…

Виктория указала на картонную коробку, молча прося Тао и выводя его из своих мыслей. Тот обхватил полную коробку и поднял её со стола. Фыркнув, Тао последовал за Викторией.

Ощущая его неловкость, Виктория остановилась в дверном проеме, с улыбкой разворачиваясь к младшему.

— Ты мог пожаловаться, ты и сейчас можешь жаловаться, но я никогда не видела, чтобы ты опускал руки. Ты всегда принимал все с поднятой головой и ни разу не разочаровал меня. Верь в себя и знай, что есть люди, которые доверяют тебе и верят в тебя. Включая Криса. Верно, он задирал тебя, но я действительно думаю, что это единственный способ, которым он показывает его привязанность. И интересно, от кого он перенял эту привычку, хм?

Когда несколько минут спустя Виктория наконец уехала, Тао один поднимался на лифте наверх, прижимая лоб к стеклу и наблюдая за удаляющимся пейзажем.

Первые несколько недель просто вытрепали из него душу. Повышение от простой черной работы к главному секретарю требовало внимание к деталям и было не так легко, как он себе представлял.

Однако, даже когда у него были очевидные промахи, а были они часто, Крис не жаловался.

Это был не такой уж плавный переход, но однажды все резко щелкнуло.

Крис попросил Тао назначить встречу с деловым клиентом. И вот сейчас Тао сидел за своим новым столом, пытаясь склеить разговор с человеком, который, очевидно, знал, как легко можно вывести из равновесия Тао. И поэтому самому Тао было очень трудно влиться в разговор; он просто сидел и слушал мужчину на другом конце линии, нервно гаркающего о деловых стандартах и процедурах соглашения.

Голос мужчины заполнял ум бесполезными словами и критикой, и Тао чувствовал, как накапливается гнев, пока наконец не достиг предела.

От слишком громкого крика Крис вздернул голову, видя через стеклянную стену вскочившего со стула Тао.

— Послушайте, сэр. Мы можем биться вокруг этих процедур сколько угодно, но мы ничего не добьемся, играя в словесные игры друг с другом. Конференция по соглашению в июне приближается, и предполагается, что Вы все еще хотели бы, чтобы Wu Corporation была одним из ваших финансовых партнеров. И я просто возьму и договорюсь об этой встрече с Вашим секретарем на этой неделе. Хорошо?!

Заикаясь, мужчина согласился, бормоча краткое «до свидания», и Тао нажал на отбой, отбрасывая телефон на стол.

Вздохнув, он закрыл глаза и положил на них ладони, медленно спуская их до горла и шеи.

Когда он открыл веки, в его глазах, как огонь, горела решимость. Он сел обратно на стул и, поправив на переносице очки и быстро разомнув суставы, быстро схватил свой телефон и начал набирать новый номер.

А с другого конца офиса его зритель поневоле ослабил узел на галстуке и откинулся на спинку кресла, смотря на парня со смесью нежности и щепоткой гордости.

Крис улыбался ему, и Тао это заметил.

Небольшая, робкая, но настоящая и греющая улыбка.

Первая реакция Тао, когда он в первый раз её увидел — испуг, машинальная улыбка в ответ и быстрое ретирование из комнаты. Он закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, в то время как по лбу лился холодный пот, а глаза бешено округлились.

_Что это… я не понял… **что**. _

Но это не была счастливая случайность — потом были следующие несколько дюжин раз, и снова, и снова. И Тао медленно привык к этому.

Что, когда он сел и обдумал это, было абсолютно абсурдно.

Но с другой стороны вся ситуация _в целом_ была абсурдна, не так ли?

Тао привычно быстро постучал в дверь Криса прежде, чем ворваться в кабинет, как он всегда это делал, с озабоченными глазами и документами в руках.

Крис уже обратил на него внимание, отложив собственную работу, и начал ждать, когда он заговорит.

Поправив на переносице очки, Тао положил на стол перед боссом бумаги.

— Я получил этот факс от другого отделения, сэр. Кажется, Люфтганза присылают своих представителей в четверг. Они спрашивают, сможешь ли ты провести несколько встреч с ними в четверг и пятницу. Твой график относительно свободный, за исключением личного обеда с некоторыми директорами местных филиалов, поэтому я пошел им на встречу и перенес обед на следующий вторник. Также я уже арендовал для тебя автомобиль и заказал номер в отеле на несколько дней. Тебе понравится: пять звезд, прекрасный вид на пляж. Об этом я уже поговорил с финансовым отделом, и они одобрили весь отчет о расходах.

Крис улыбнулся и привычно откинулся назад на спинку стула, даже не взглянув на документ — он полностью доверял Тао с деталями.

— Ты же знаешь, не нужно все время согласовывать все с финансовым отделом. Ты потратил не так много денег.

На эту сумму денег, возможно, я бы питался целый месяц, думал про себя Тао, немного дуясь.

— И все же, отличная работа, — кивнул Крис, садясь прямо и вкладывая документ в папку. — … что бы я делал без тебя.

— Ничего. … сэр.

— Действительно.

Оба обменялись маленькими улыбками, прежде чем Крис повернулся, вставая со стула, чтобы размять свои длинные ноги.

— Люфтганза, ах? Быть их партнером многое значит для нас, будет плохо, если они окажут нам.

Тао скривил губы.

— Ты сделаешь это, сэр.

— Ну, думаю, мне будет нужна твоя помощь. Это значит, что ты пойдешь со мной, Цзытао.

Глаза Тао расширились, а сам он начал в панике озираться по сторонам, затем указывая на себя пальцем.

— Я?!

Крис ухмыльнулся, разводя руки.

— А здесь есть кто-то еще?

—  _Н-н-но…_

Крис сунул руки в карманы, медленно осматривая Тао, его джинсы цвета хаки, свободную кофту и характерно взъерошенную копну светлых волос.

— Похоже, до встречи у нас есть еще одно дельце.

— … _а_?

Крис схватил руку Тао, тащя его к двери и игнорируя испуганные протесты парня.

Тао был на поле битвы. Он вцепился в ручки стула салона красоты, пытаясь слиться с сиденьем и испуганными глазами смотря на зеркало, пока над его головой с бешеной скоростью летали ножницы.

Он хныкал, умолял о помощи, но Крис был слишком занят разговором с другим стилистом.

— … мы должны что-то сделать с цветом его волос. Корни уже отрасли.

— Так перекрасьте его.

— Конечно, сэр. Вот наша цветовая палитра, выбирайте. Для более формальной встречи я рекомендовал бы придерживаться более естественного цвета, как оттенок коричневого, возможно, или…

Крис скользнул по палитре, немедленно ловя взглядом нужный оттенок. Слова стилиста не нашли отклика, когда Крис указал на определенный цвет, который он уже выбрал в своем уме.

— Этот.

— Да, сэр, конечно.

Несколько секунд спустя Тао начал визжать, когда в комнату вошли несколько людей, приближаясь к нему с коробками, полными фольги и кистей, и, натягивая на руки резиновые перчатки, будто собирались провести операцию.

— Ммм… что… происходит… _Сэр? **Сэр?!**_

Крис медленно засунул в уши наушники, мягко усмехаясь и начиная просматривать страницы журнала, абсолютно не обращая внимания на крики ужаса на заднем плане.

Полтора часа спустя пронзительного вопля, побежденный Тао сидел на стуле салона, чихая, когда стилист пробежался по его лицу кисточкой, тщательно смахивая с лица остатки волос.

Она отстранилась и сняла с него черную накидку, наконец позволяя ему подняться впервые за несколько часов.

Все еще выплевывая волосы изо рта, Тао поднял взгляд, видя, что Крис уже стоял перед ним, уставившись на него с выражением страха и удивления на лице.

Хмурясь, Тао медленно повернулся к зеркалу.

Хотя изображение перед ним было расплывчатым (его очки все еще были в кармане пальто), Тао был поражен картиной дежа-вю — _черные_ волосы, подстриженные, уложенные, подчеркивающие его скулы и мягкие губы.

Медленно достав очки, он нацепил их на нос, и изображение тут же стало более четким, более ясным.

Он не видел свои черные волосы начиная со средней школы, но он должен был признать, что новый цвет был намного более естественным и намного более профессиональным. Он выглядел _отлично_.

— Что думаешь? — спросил он Криса, рассеянно проводя рукой по недавно подстриженным и окрашенным волосам.

Ответа не последовало, и Тао пришлось повернуться, чтобы увидеть, как все так же Крис стоит с тем же самым ошеломленным выражением лица и едва-едва раскрасневшимися кончиками ушей.

Тао не был гением, но он, конечно, не был глуп. У него были отношения, в прошлом флиртовал он, флиртовали с ним. Поэтому, когда он увидел Криса, он знал точно, какое выражение было на его лице — и от одной только мысли об этом щеки защекотал легкий румянец.

Прежде чем он смог сказать об этом хоть слово, Крис стряхнул с лица всякое выражение и отвел взгляд, потирая рукой шею.

— Это… Приемлемо.

_Что вообще происходит?_

Пробежала одна и та же мысль в двух разных головах.

—  _Цзытао… ты не… пожалуйста… не нужно… **ЦЗЫТАО, СЯДЬ НА МЕСТО**. Я НЕ БУДУ ВИНОВАТ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ВЫПАДЕШЬ ИЗ МАШИНЫ. _

Кабриолет снова чуть не сошел с дороги, когда Крис вытянул руку, пытаясь схватить за шкирку парня, который в настоящее время полностью игнорировал его вопли. На половину высунувшись из автомобиля, отстегнув ремень безопасности и сложив чашечкой обе руки вокруг рта, он просто громко кричал:

—  _ЯХУУУУУУУУ_!

Наконец сумев схватить парня, Крис дернул его обратно на сиденье автомобиля, вытягиваясь снова, чтобы схватить ремень безопасности и поспешно пристегнуть его к сиденью.

Младший, казалось, вообще не поняв опасности в этой ситуации, продолжал громко смеяться и трепать свои уже растрепанные ветром волосы.

— Это невероятно… я это обожаю!

Все еще раздраженный Крис оглянулся.

— Почему ты так взволнован? Мы просто несколько часов едем к другой части острова.

— Просто? Боги, я никогда не был за городом…и я думал, что никогда не поеду!

Крис вновь удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Вообще ни разу?

— Не, так как я был ребенком… я не мог даже… Сэр, просто посмотри на деревья.

Крис такой радости не понимал.

— … это такие же деревья, как и везде, Цзытао.

— Но ведь нет… — чуть не поперхнулся возмущенный Тао, несмотря на ремень безопасности начиная тянуться к качающимся деревьям, которые росли у шоссе.

— Они выросли на другой почве… видели другие пейзажи… других людей, — внезапно Тао замолчал.

— … Даже если для тебя здесь нет ничего нового, я никогда не выходил за рамки того, что окружало меня в течение двадцати пяти лет. И это… это новый мир для меня…

Услышав приглушенное сопение, Крис сильнее сжал руль и уставился на дорогу.

— Хоть иногда я выгляжу неблагодарным дерьмом, я действительно… — Тао снова затих, на сей раз положив подбородок на руку и полностью отвернувшись, смотря на исчезающий пейзаж.

Слова не были сказаны, но Крис все понял.

Он тихо вытянул руку, громко включая радио.

— Сэр…сэр, ай, я не могу пошевелиться… помогите…

— … это просто _костюм_ , Цзытао.

—  _Я не могу дышать, как ты вообще…_

— Ох, блядь, просто _сделай_  это.

Очевидно, была причина, что Люфтганза отказывались подписывать с ними контракт прежде — и независимо от того, какой она была, привести с собой Тао было лучшим решением, которое, возможно, сделал Крис.

Несомненно, у парня было свое профессиональное чутье, оно было не таким цепким и строгим, как у Виктории, но то, в чем он испытывал недостаток, он более чем восполнял ловкостью. Его позитивный настрой поддерживал Криса на плаву в течение нескольких дней трудных переговоров, за что Крис был более чем благодарен. У него была почти инстинктивная ловкость высказывать правильные вещи в правильный момент, улыбаясь и продвигая разговор в выгодном для себя русле, что у представителей другой компании просто не было выбора, кроме как нервно потирать руки, все время запинаясь от яркой улыбки Тао.

И поэтому было неудивительно, что после того, как все встречи были наконец закончены, а представители посажены в самолет, Тао развернулся к Крису, дрожащими руками держа подписанное соглашение, а его глаза искрились волнением и гордостью.

Крис подождал, пока делегация скроется из поля зрения, и затем наконец выбросил всю сдержанность, хватая другого за руки и широко, добро улыбаясь.

Тао смеялся, и Крис не нашел сил не присоединиться к нему. Его профессиональная суровая сторона скрылась во мраке, когда он по-ребячески озорно начал хлопать в ладоши.

Тао желанно поцеловал документ в руках, все смеясь и смеясь.

Они сделали это…

Они заключили _лучшее_ посредничество, которое Wu Corporations имело за последние _пятьдесят_  лет.

Остальная часть ночи была почти не запомнена — Крис практически позволил Тао вытолкнуть его из их гостиничного номера, полному решимости провести ночь дикого празднования и отрыва в городе — только для них двоих.

Крис внес свой вклад, отвезя их в самый лучший бар на всем побережье.

В какой-то момент Тао даже взобрался на барную стойку, окруженный группами гавайских рубашек и кучей туристов, обвешанных гирляндами-венками, которые с любопытством следили за ним. Кое-как вилявшего бедрами Тао Крису все же удалось сбросить — и он не был на него зол, потому что сам над этим смеялся, звонко и громко — вместо этого закидывая руки на его плечи и ероша волосы.

И пока ночь продолжалась, а музыка становилась только громче, Тао визжал, подкидывал руки вверх и просто веселился.

Хлопнув стаканом по столу, Крис начал танцевать, ведь его неловкость отпадала с помощью алкоголя, который жидким огнем пробежал в его венах, заставляя его поднять руки вверх и присоединиться к Тао.

Тао громко кричал, дразня Криса, который наконец закончил строить из себя строгого начальника и стал просто обычным парнем.

Младший просто отдался музыке, высоко к небу над головой поднимая руки, заставляя свою рубашку задраться.

Крис замер, гул в его голове на секунду затих, и он как в замедленной съемке перевел дразняще быстрый взгляд на загорелую кожу и подкаченный торс…

И затем ночь попала в хаотичный ураган ярких цветов и звука.

Крис не знал, как это произошло, но в какой-то момент он просто оказался на пляже посередине ночи, ведя к волнам чрезмерно взволнованного Тао.

Почувствовав холодную воду, внезапно Крис вспомнил, куда он пришел — улыбка на его лице пропала, а пятки вросли в песок.

— В чем дело? — спросил Тао, поворачиваясь к Крису с яркой усмешкой на лице, вызванной алкоголем.

— Я-я не умею плавать, — застенчиво пролепетал Крис.

С секунду Тао удивленно глазел на него, прежде чем взорваться смехом и начать качать головой.

— Мы не пойдем очень далеко. Просто помочим пальцы ног. Давай, оживись!

И затем они снова побежали на встречу к волнам — вопящий Крис и тянущий его все дальше в воду Тао.

—  _Почему мы это делаееееееем…_

Плеск!

Стоило Тао отпустить руки Криса, как тот тут же упал, начиная дико паниковать.

— Помоги! Помоги мне, я  _ **ТОНУ**_!

Тао остановился и стал смеяться, пока из глаз не начали литься слезы.

— Сэр, Вы собираетесь тонуть по колено в воде! Просто встань!

Испуганный парень, казалось, вообще его не слышал, и Тао оставалось только мягко вздохнуть и, все еще хихикая, закинуть Криса себе на спину.

— Хорошо, хорошо, все будет хорошо… давай, хорош уже, теперь шаг за шагом пошли к берегу.

Крис ухватился за Тао, как за спасательный круг, сжимая его в объятьях, пока парень не начал кашлять.

Мокрые, они упали на песок, и Крис тут же чуть ли не начал целовать землю, чем сразу вызвал у Тао новый приступ смеха.

Запутавшись в ногах и руках, Тао чудным образом очутился на накаченной груди, смотря непосредственно в яркие глаза, едва-едва касаясь чужого носа.

Они застыли, уставившись друг на друга.

Бусинки воды с темных волос каскадом катились вниз в замедленном видении Тао, наклонившего лицо еще ниже и немного приоткрывшего губы, чтобы затем обхватить ими губы напротив. Они оба всего на секунду задержали дыхание…

И затем они просто прильнули друг к другу; губы и языки, руки, стягивающие влажную одежду, и горячая, оголенная кожа обоих.

— Сэр… — Тао задыхался, чувствуя, как чужая рука обвила его талию, а другая по кривой начала оглаживать бедра. — Сэр, пожалуйста…

— Крис, — пробормотал парень в чужие губы, — называй меня Крис.

— Крис, — простонал Тао, подаваясь бедрами вниз. — … _Крис_.

 _Святые угодники_.

В какой-то момент Крис, возможно, и мог об этом подумать, но он никак не ожидал, что это воплотится в жизнь.

Потому что, черт… откуда ему было знать, что Тао был сумасшедшим _ненасытным любителем секса_?!

Криса просто бросили на кровать, срывая и отбрасывая в углы комнаты его одежду. В какой-то момент его нижнее белье исчезло, и он даже не знал, как это произошло. На его грудь приземлились чужие ладони, еще сильнее впечатывая в кровать, а в темноте будто горели широкие глаза дикого животного, в настоящее время ерзающего между его ног, заставляя его поджать на ногах пальцы.

Волосы Тао были влажными, глаза дикие, грудь бешено вздымалась, пот продолжал капать вниз. А Крис был настолько возбужден, что это уже причиняло боль.

Тао делал все самостоятельно, долго и медленно водил пальцами, кончиком языка то облизывал, то посасывал.

Глаза парня будто заслала пелена, но они все так же хищно смотрели, а ухмылка растягивалась на лице каждый раз, когда постанывал Ифань.

— Ты хочешь этого?

Крис смог лишь промычать, рвано выдыхая какие-то звуки. Разум полностью испарился от картины перед глазами, не давая ему понять заданный вопрос.

В последний раз лизнув член Криса, Тао выпрямил спину, немного подался вперед и протянул одну руку назад.

Нащупав член Криса, Тао медленно потер его головкой о свое еще немного сморщенное колечко мышц, от чего старший простонал.

И тем не менее Тао сделал паузу, свободной рукой оглаживая лицо Криса.

— Крис, — снова начал Тао, внезапно ясными взором смотря ему в глаза, — я спрошу тебя снова: _ты хочешь этого_? Я не собираюсь это делать, если ты не хочешь…

Крис достаточно долго собирал по частям разум, а затем просто обхватил руками шикарные бедра Тао, крепко сжимая.

— Я хочу. _Боже_ , хочу.

Такого ответа для Тао было достаточно, он невероятно очаровательно улыбнулся Крису — прямо прежде чем резко опуститься на член, принимая его полностью одним быстрым движением.

Голос Криса сорвался в громком стоне, а сам он отбросил голову назад на подушку.

Это было _так_ хорошо, настолько хорошо, невероятно хорошо, что Крис почти пускал слюни на подушки, сжимая в руках скомканные простыни.

Тао стонал невероятно пошлые вещи, закатывая глаза и откидывая от удовольствия голову, судорожно качая бедрами на члене. И скорость, на которой Тао остервенело скакал на Крисе, была просто вне понимания. Каждую секунду кровать билась о стену, и если бы Крис был в состоянии соображать и ясно думать, то ему бы было неудобно перед соседями.

Это было настолько удивительно — такой страстный и доминантный пассив, что для Криса это было невероятно, ново и странно.

Тао это заметил, медленно наклоняясь вниз, чтобы поцеловать уголки его губ.

— Что… что случилось, Крис?

Крис покачал головой, не зная, как озвучить свое желание.

Тао продолжал сжимать Криса, круговыми движениями раскачивая бедра и смотря, как парень под ним сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Он смотрел прямо в глаза парня, видя в них страх… желание… и … и…

О.

… _о._

 _… хорошо.  
_  
Тао всем телом прильнул к Крису, все еще качаясь взад-вперед на члене парня. Оторвав чужие руки от простыней, Тао переплел их пальцы, плотно сжимая их. Оставляя мягкий, краткий поцелуй на челюсти парня, Тао поднес свои губы близко к чужому уху.

— … _Детка, пожалуйста_.

И Крис сорвался, резко хлопая бедрами вперед, попадая четко по простате. Тао пронзительно, хныкающе захихикал, отпраздновав в голове победу и вновь наклоняясь вперед.

— … о, Боже, детка, у тебя такой _большой._

Теперь Крис вздергивал бедра с особенной точностью, глаза в глаза смотря, как тело Тао начинает ломать.

И Тао плавился, воркуя нежные глупости в его ухо, двигая бедрами вниз, чтобы встретить движение Криса вверх. Тао также был близок к концу, его собственный член уже начал дергаться, анус сжиматься. Сбившееся дыхание и поджатые пальцы, но он все равно продолжал двигаться.

—  _Пожалуйста… ах, ах, **АХ**! Вот так… д-да близко! Детка… пожалуйста, пожалуйста, **пожалуйста** , кончи в меня…  
_  
Сжав зубы и приглушенно, хрипло застонав, Крис вытянул шею, отчаянно оставляя поцелуи по всей коже любовника. Тао задыхался от чувств и жмурил глаза, чувствуя скорую развязку.

Тао встретил Криса еще одним горячим, задыхающимся поцелуем и подался вперед. А Крис все не мог насмотреться на великолепного Тао, с которого невероятно сексуально скатывались капельки пота.

С улыбкой, которая была столь же хитрой, как и красиво робкой, Тао наклонился, тыкаясь носом в нос и даря целомудренные поцелуи в губы другого.

—  _ **Детка**_ …

Крис как-то несчастно, протяжно зарычал, ударяя бедрами вверх, в то время как Тао опустился вниз. Тао почувствовал, как разум в миг улетучился, а рот открылся в громком стоне. Глаза закатились, а пальцы на ногах поджались, и все только от приятного чувства горячей жидкости, выстрелившей глубоко в нем.

Они оба застонали, вместе содрогаясь в оргазме, ярком и бурном.

Тао упал сверху на Криса, обессиленными руками оглаживая потную грудь и довольно чувствуя в себе теплую сперму.

_О. Мой. Бог._

Крис все тяжко дышал.

—  _Г-где ты та-а-ак научился…_

Тао хрипло усмехнулся.

— Раньше, в средней школе, Сехун и я частенько экспериментировали друг с другом.

Несколько секунд тяжелого дыхания и обработки полученной информация — и затем одеяло было внезапно отброшено, а тело рядом резко село.

—  _ **Что?!**_

Тао рукой устало опустил парня назад.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом позже. Просто дай нам поспать.

— Нет, мы поговорим об этом сейчас. Ты  _что_ делал с О Сехуном и  _когда_?!

Тао застонал, натягивая подушку на лицо.

На следующее утро Тао разбудил шлепок по его голой спине.

Бессвязно ворча, Тао потер глаза, тут же начиная тянуться за очками. Медленно сев, Тао надел очки и лениво зевнул, ероша волосы.

Закрыв рот, он открыл глаза и увидел стоящего у стола убранного Криса, упакованные сумки и собранные вещи.

Тао застыл, внезапно чувствуя смущение и начиная натягивать на себя одеяло.

— Kр… сэр? ..

Крис оглянулся, и Тао понял, что никогда не чувствовал себя настолько разочарованным. Перед ним был не тот человек, который вчера смеялся и танцевал, который был застенчив и нежен — на его месте снова был Крис Ву, президент и генеральный директор. И смотря на абсолютно нейтральное выражение лица парня, сердце Тао ухнуло вниз.

— Ты должен встать. Мы выезжаем через час, я отнесу наши сумки в машину.

Тао скованно кивнул, но так и остался на месте, подавленно смотря вниз на свои руки.

— …Эй.

Тао поднял голову, тут же подбрасывая руку, чтобы поймать брошенное ему яблоко.

— Ты должен это съесть. Тебе будет нужна энергия.

Он так и остался на месте, смущаясь и, как яблоко, покрываясь ярко-красным румянцем, потеряно дергаясь, когда чужая рука прошлась по его лицу, губам, и лишь кратко задела щеку.

— Иди прими душ… _Тао_.

Тао огладил свою щеку, смотря на то, как холодно парень отстранился…, но потом в памяти возникли вчерашние сцены, и Тао не мог не взять реванш.

— Спасибо, что разбудил, _детка_.

И на лице расцвела акулья ухмылка, когда кончики ушей блондина покраснели.


	4. Chapter 4

Шипя, пузырьки выходили из стакана, а Тао, обхватив губами соломинку, начал высасывать последние глотки перед тем, как с подавленным стоном отпрясть от напитка.

Передав несколько долларовых банкнот, Тао вышел из прилавка, позволяя Лухану занять его место на кассе, и вышел на улицу.

Как только он вышел из освещающе-холодного магазина, прямо перед глазами стоял его друг.

Окаменевший, Сехун стоял и держал свой ледяной смуси в руке, в то время как его взгляд смотрел вперед.

Тао махнул рукой перед лицом своего лучшего друга, хмурясь, когда тот так и продолжил стоять, не моргая.

— Сехун… Ты в порядке, братан?

Сехун что-то зашипел краем рта, и Тао нахмурился, наклоняясь, чтобы послушать.

— Твой парень. Смотрит на меня. Будто собирается **_уничтожить_**.

Тао моргнул, наклоняясь, чтобы посмотреть вдоль взгляда Сехуна.

Конечно же, Крис стоял чуть поодаль, просто вне предела слышимости. В руке он до белых костяшек сжимал стаканчик с напитком, а красного цвета сироп из земляники стекал по его кулаку, как кровь. И, судя по выражению лица Криса, Сехун был прав — _он и взглядом мог убить_.

Тао фыркнул, выпрямляясь обратно.

— Я  _возмо-о-ожно_ сказал ему, что мы трахались в средней школе, — небрежно сказал Тао, чавкая льдом от смуси.

Белый как мертвец, Сехун резко развернулся к Тао.

— Ты сделал _**ЧТО**_ …

— … Кроме того, технически мы не встречаемся. Мы еще действительно не говорили об этом.

Сехун показал весь диапазон красочных выражений лица.

— Подожди… _Нет? Но я думал, что вы уже… Погодь минуту, то есть ты… Он… **он УБЬЕТ меня**. _

Тао пожал плечами, кивая головой к магазину.

— А, я все продумал, это не будет большой проблемой, с нами будет Лухан. Это вроде как двойное свидание и так далее.

Сехун захныкал, поворачиваясь к другу.

— Ты заставил меня и Лухана придти на  _двойное_ свидание с тобой и твоим боссом, причем вы даже не встречаетесь, _зная_ , что он ненавидит меня всеми фибрами, ты, тупи…

Бормотание Сехуна входило в одно ухо, вылетало в другое, и Тао махнул на него рукой, вместо этого шагая к чему-то намного более интересному — Крису, лицо которого становилось все более и более красным с каждой минутой, что он говорил с Сехуном.

— Почему они здесь? Нет, не так. Почему он здесь? Я не соглашался на это… Ты сказал, что тут будем просто мы…

— Тшш, — успокоил Тао, щедро собирая широкой трубочкой свой любимый смуси и прикладывая ее к губам парня. Крис неохотно открыл рот, позволяя просунуть десерт в свой рот.

— Сехун мой _лучший друг_. Если ты хороший мальчик и будешь хорошо к нему относиться, возможно, попозже я награжу тебя.

От слов Тао Крис неожиданно прыснул, нечаянно выплевывая лед на свои брюки.

— Ох, теперь посмотри, что ты сделал, сэр, — поругал его Тао. — Теперь ты весь грязный.

Широкими глазами Крис смотрел, как _опасно близко_ к его промежности тянулась теплая рука, указательным пальцем снимая каплю.

Его глаза так и остались смотреть на палец, пока Тао засовывал его в свой рот, обхватывая губами и посасывая.

Медленно, Тао вытащил палец, и Крис с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя, как дергается его интерес.

— … _Захватывающе_.

Сехун просто отвернулся от этой сцены, как внезапно ему всучили второй стаканчик дробленого льда, а Лухан, взвизгнув, вынул из кармана маленький блокнот, неистово быстро набрасывая в него записи.

Идея Тао об вознаграждении настигла Криса в одной из закрытых кабинок на пляже позже в тот же день, после того, как Сехун и Лухан уже уехали. К тому времени, как Крис смог сообразить протест, Тао уже толкнул его к стене и снял штаны, чтобы подарить предложение, которое он не сможет отклонить.

—  _Блядь_ …

Крис поднял свою руку, чтобы плюнуть, но Тао остановил его, вместо этого протягивая его ладонь себе за спину, чтобы тот почувствовал, что все уже было _влажным, открытым, готовым_.

— Я весь день сохранял себя подготовленным.

Ну Крис просто не мог уже остаться в штанах.

И в ближайшее время они оба стонали, ударяя о деревянные стенки с каждым разом, что Крис входил в горячего Тао.

На секунду Крис застыл, так и не вытащив член из любовника, пытаясь собрать свои мысли и задыхаясь, руками все еще сжимая бедра Тао.

Уже дрожа от удовольствия, Хуан расстроенно ворчал, плавно двигая бедра вперед. Крис смотрел, как его член начал скользить из дырочки, блестя от смазки, как резко его дыхание перехватывает, а Тао внезапно двигает бедрами назад, ударяясь о его пах своими красными ягодицами.

Чуть ослабив прижатые к двери руки, Тао через плечо посмотреть на любовника.

— Крис, чего ты ждешь? — особенно выделив последнее слова, Тао злобно зыкнул на Криса. — _Трахни_. меня.

Крис втянул в легкие воздух, сжал чужие бедра… и начал загонять свой член в парня по самое основные с такой силой, какой он только мог.

Тао встречал каждый из его сильных толчков с напряженными вздохами удовольствия, ' _ах-ах-ащ_ ' соблазнили Криса еще больше, подстрекая его делать толчки еще быстрее и быстрее, чтобы услышать, как эти стоны становятся громче.

И они действительно становились громче, стоило Крису стать более грубым, заставляя Тао ногтями цепляться за деревянную дверь и пытаться устоять на подгибающихся ногах.

Наказание было невероятно прекрасно, и в ближайшее время Крис с упоением наблюдал за своим Тао, цепляющимся за дверь в порочных муках с уже потемневшими глазами.

—  _Б-б-блядь, я не могу-у-у! Я н… не могу! Я-я…_

Стенки расслабленного ануса начал беспорядочно сжиматься, стоило Тао начать себе надрачивать, не видящими глазами смотря вниз.

Когда Тао немного пришел в себя от первого оргазма, хныкая сбившемся дыханием, Крис все еще загонял в него свой член, до сих пор врезаясь прямо в простату и снова начиная возбуждаться. А Тао стонал, зная, что нужно сделать, чтобы помочь другому парню кончить.

Отодвинув любовника, который тут же недовольно захныкал, Тао толкнул его вниз на песок, садясь и придавливая Криса к земле.

Ноги сами разъехались, когда Тао насадился обратно на старшего, со взаимным стоном облегчения опускаясь вниз.

На сей раз он взял его медленно.

Он обернул руки вокруг шеи Криса, щека к щеке, грудь к груди старшего, пока они вместе плавно качались.

Если в сексе Тао был агрессором, то Крис был нежен, всегда оставлял поцелуи на голой коже Тао, сплетал их руки вместе каждый раз, когда это возможно.

У него были скорость и сила, чтобы нагнуть Тао, заставить его кричать его имя, пока он не мог думать ни о чем больше. Но все же под всем этим был нежный гигант — большой щенок, который не может выжить без любви своего хозяина. _И Тао нравились обе его стороны._

Кроме того, независимо от того, каким милым действительно был Крис, у него была агрессия и учтивость.

Член Криса был такой длинный, такой упругий, такой толстый, задевая и проезжая по всем правильным местам Тао, заставляя его восхищенными дрожать, быстро доводя его до оргазма, заставляя чуть ли терять контроль.

Тао до боли пришлось закусить губу, чтобы слишком громко не закричать в голос.

– _K-крис_ , — заикался Тао, от удовольствия как рыба открывая рот, — я… с-скоро кончу… _Ах_ … снова!

— Ну, пожалуйста, кончи, я хочу видеть, как ты снова это делаешь, — Крис безумно стонал, обвивая нежные руки вокруг талии младшего, чтобы ближе притянуть к себе Тао.

Тао покачал головой, позволяя капелькам пота слететь с его черных как уголь волос.

—  _Н-нет_ , я х-хочу, чтобы т-ты кончил первым. Я-я… Х-хочу чувствовать, что ты кончил в меня, пожалуйста!

Низко, гортанно рыкнув, Крис со всей силы толкнулся в Тао, слыша громкий шлепок кожи.

Бессловесно, старший наклонил голову. Тао запустил свои пальцы в волосы Криса, усыпая его губы маленькими поцелуями.

— Детка.

Тао видел, как глаза Криса расширились.

— … детка, я  _хочу_ тебя…

Резкий вдох.

— … детка, ты  _нужен_ мне…

В последний раз грубо засадив свой член по основание, Крис хрипло простонал в губы Тао, туго сжимая его бедра и кончая, глубоко, сильно, горячо. Тао смог лишь один раз коротко, обрывно усмехнуться, — сжимая в себе сокращающийся член, — прежде чем он почувствовал жидкую сперму прямо на своей простате, заставившей его приятно содрогнуться.

Притянув лицо Криса нежно близко к своему собственному, Тао протяжно долго простонал, кончая во второй раз за ночь.

Крис все еще не восстановил дыхание, резко дергая, когда внезапно Тао вскочил на ноги, оставляя свою одежду лежать на песке.

— Мы должны съездить на велосипедах по кратеру Koko Head в следующие выходные. У тебя же есть велосипед, правильно? Так удивительные виды.

Крис нахмурил брови, все еще хрипя дыханием.

— Мы… Просто… Мы только что кончили… _дважды_ … и ты уже думаешь о прогулке на велосипедах по  ** _горам_**?!

Тао нахмурился.

— Я просто… Подумал, что это будет классно. Знаешь. Сделать что-то забавное с тобой. Я имею в виду, мы не…

Крис раздраженно выдохнул, размахивая перед ним рукой. Тао поймал, и как только он обратно лег, Крис обвил свое свободные, усталые руки вокруг его талии, наклоняясь и вздыхая аромат пота и естественного мускуса Тао, который застыл на его коже.

—  _Нет_ , нет. Я хотел бы это сделать. Просто… — Крис застонал, держась за спину. — … _не прямо сейчас_. Я не хочу двигаться по крайней мере в течение нескольких следующих часов.

Тао расплылся в улыбке, наклоняясь, чтобы нежно провести носом по носу Криса.

— Тогда я помещу это в твой график на следующей неделе, сэр.

Крис легонько укусил Тао за нос, и тот мягко фыркнул, тихонько смеясь.

Достаточно долго ожидая, пока Крис натянет свои штаны, Тао наконец открыл дверь, тут же закрывая и, кажется, понимая, что…

— … _возмо-о-ожно_ мы должны были быть чуть более тише.

—  _Там полицейские_?!

— … просто пошли. Пошли-пошли-пошли.

  
_____________________________  
5:33

Диалог с  
 **КаменноеЛицо**

О боже мой, Крис кончил на фиалки Эскимо Кисес •

• Иди на хуй. Прекрати писать мне это дерьмо.

•..... Лухан сказал спасибо

: 8) •

_____________________________

— … да. Удостоверьтесь, что банк проинформирован о внесенных изменениях. Да, спасибо.

Как только Крис закончил звонок, он был поражен громким звуком удара по двери и Тао, вскоре вошедший с яркой улыбкой, графиком на неделю в одной руке и свежей чашкой кофе в другой.

— Твое предложение «забрать меня» после утомительных будней можно воплотить на этих выходных, сэр. Здесь, как тебе будет удобно.

Крис лишь благодарно улыбнулся, принимая чашку и бумаги.

Положив их на стол, он махнул младшему, чтобы тот наклонился через стол, даря тому в губы нежный, легкий поцелуй.

Тао удовлетворенно улыбнулся, а Крис начал сопротивляться убеждению продолжить, вместо этого неохотно отстраняясь и смотря, как другой сделал то же самое.

Парня это совершенно не смутило и он, подмигнув, развернулся ко второму спиной, шагая к дверь, нахально качая бедрами, что заставило Криса широко улыбнуться в свою чашку кофе.

Слыша, как дверь вновь закрывается, Крис ставит чашку на блюдце и берет лист, просматривая расписание на неделю и замечая —  
Тао поставил себя в его график, как единственный пункт на весь день субботы.

И как будто это не видно, развязный молодой секретарь обвел это своей толстой красной ручкой.

Дважды.

Крис фыркнул, смягчая взгляд.

– Гонка с тобой.

— …?! Тао, это… это длинная дорога… и крутая. Я не знаю, если…

— Ой, ну же. Ты старик что ли?

–...

— … эй. ЭЙ! Это обман! Я даже не нач… _Вернись_ сюда!  


Они стреляли друг в друга восхищенными улыбками, запыхавшись хихикая, что их смех едва-едва был слышен на ветру, который свистел у них в ушах.

Их велосипеды взяли сложный путь, чертя колесами по камням и грязи, пока они мчались бок о бок будто на седьмом небе, окруженные со всех сторон видом яркого неба, открытого моря и высокой-высокой травы.

Действительно не имело значения, кто победил.

То, что имело значение, — факт, что они добрались до конца вместе, задыхаясь и разом спускаясь на землю.

То, что имело значение, — Крисом застенчиво приобнимающий за плечи Тао.

То, что имело значение, — рука Тао, которая подхватила мизинец Криса, связывая его со своим собственным.

На пути назад он не спешили. Тао все время болтал, держась рядом с Крисом.

Крис отвечал мягкими усмешками и дразнящими замечаниями, которые в ответ вызвали насмешливый взгляды. Отведя велосипед в сторону, чтобы набрать скорость, Тао яростно начал ехать вперед.

Изначальная улыбка Криса от такой выходки застыла, когда он заметил раскаивающиеся из стороны в сторону над сидушкой велосипеда упругие, округлые бедра, с силой дергающееся с каждым толчком… движением…

От внезапного хриплого вопля Тао резко тормозит, тут же поворачивая свою голову и видя, как Крис, кренясь от пути, летит в овраг.

— КРИС! **_Не врежься в_** … — от громкого треска и слабого пронзительного крика, который следовал затем, Тао вздрогнул. — … _дерево_.

—  _Ох, ой-ой-ой,_ осторожней, — шипел Крис, прижимая к голове холодный компресс и смотря, как Тао влажным полотенцем обмывает царапины его колене.

— Я осторожен, глупый чурбан. Теперь сиди и не двигайся, ты делаешь только хуже. Кто сказал тебе вообще сказал отвести взгляд от дороги?

Крис закашлял, а его уши снова покраснели.

— Я, ммм…

Тао цокнул языком, убирая от кожи теперь уже грязную ткань.

— Держи компресс, я должен ополоснуть полотенце. Где раковина?

— На кухне. Мимо моего кабинета.

Крис неопределенно указал в направлении кухни, слишком уставший (ленивый, на самом деле), чтобы встать и показать. Тао вздохнул и мягко погладил его ногу, осторожно, чтобы не задеть больные места, и пошел на поиски раковины.

Слыша измученные стоны и озираясь по сторонам Тао начал медленно шагать по дому.

Это был красивый дом — полный ярких, солнечных цветов, массивной мебели из древесины, которая была с одной стороны проста, с другой — безупречна и изящна. Тао чувствовал, будто он шел по модели дома, демонстрирующей, как в телевизоре, жизнь богатых и известных людей. И все же здесь он чувствовал себя подобно мужлану страны 101, неловко и неуместно стоя посреди дома богатого человека.

Тао посмотрел вниз на свою обувь, хмурясь от вида грязных, протертых кроссовок на безупречном паркетном полу. Немного засмотревшись, он столкнулся со стеллажом и чуть не повалил его.

Широкими глазами смотря вниз, он автоматически перевел взгляд к знакомой вещи — их ежегодному классному альбому, который был выдвинут чуть вперед от других книг, будто его часто брали с полки.

Тао потянулся к нему, держа в другой руке полотенце, о котором он совсем забыл…

И тогда его рука задела что-то еще.

Когда Крис наконец зашагал по дому, любопытно выискивая Тао, он нашел его держащим единственную рамку с фотографией, что он имел в своем доме.

— … _Тао_?

С потрясенным и виноватым выражением Тао резко развернулся.

— О! Крис… Я… Прости, я проходил, и я…

— … Все в порядке.

Крис взял фотографию из слабых рук Тао, смотря вниз на увядшие воспоминания.

Его мать смеялась около него, молодого и беззаботного. И справа от нее стоял его безумно любящий отец.

— … То есть, это твой папа?

Крис сглотнул, кивая и не узнавая свой голос.

В момент повисла тишина, где один из них боролся со своим прошлым, другой — со странным видом любопытства.

— Кем он был… Какой он?

_Человек с ямочками от улыбки._

_Высокий, нежный и теплый._

_Руки, которые всегда были открыты для объятий, дарили безоговорочную любовь._

— Он… был хорошим человеком. Все время был занят работой, но… он всегда уделял мне время мне… всегда.

Тао мельком взглянул в лицо парня, внезапно вспоминая расплывчатое воспоминание рыдающего мальчика под дождем.

— … что с ним произошло?

Впервые в долгое время в голосе Криса не было ни капли теплоты — только печаль.

— Сердечный приступ. Его отвезли в больницу, но он не дожил до утра.

Наклоняясь, он поставил рамку обратно на полку.

— … после этого мама уже не была прежней.

Тао не сказал ни слова. Вместо этого он тепло сцепил их руки, пытаясь подарить парню максимум комфорта.

Спустя минуту Крис наконец моргнул, глубоко вздыхая и отворачиваясь от фотографии. Его глаза снова становятся ясными, когда от стряхнул с головы темные мысли.

— Итак, что насчет твоих родителей?

Лицо Тао застыло.

— … _моих_ родителей?

— Да, твои мать и отец.

И так же, как он всегда и делал, Тао улыбнулся, даже если это было очень болезненно.

— Ну, _моя_ мать и отец, знаешь…

В следующие выходные Крис решил отвезти Тао в тихое место — сорок пять минут езды из середины большого города Гонолулу, через Рэйнбоу-Бридж, в старый город Халейва.

Листва шелестела от морского бриза, а солнце нещадно палило на капот кабриолета Криса, когда он медленно ехал через город. Тао находился в замешательство, любопытными глазами из-под оправы бейсболки всматриваясь в старые здания, которые медленно проходили мимо них.

Они остановились у небольшого магазинчика, а Крис вышел, чтобы приветствовать местных жителей, которые сидели на креслах-качалках на веранде поблизости.

Тао смотрел на их диалог через зеркало с пассажирской стороны, прислоняя щеку к теплой автомобильной двери. Он пальцем чертил ленивые круги по металлу, позволяя ветру щекотать волосы у основания шеи.

Мужчины указали куда-то далеко вперед, и Крис наклонился, чтобы пожать их руки прежде, чем уйти, еще раз на прощание помахав им и сесть в автомобиль, с хлопком закрывая дверь.

Тао вышел из оцепенения, только когда почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к своему запястью. Он развернулся, видя, как Крис пристально смотрит на него, и возвратил свой пристальный взгляд с застенчивой собственной улыбкой.

— Сначала давай зайдем в цветочный магазин.

_После стольких лет он наконец приехал их навестить. Мы всегда думали, когда же он приедет._

_Его отец владел местным бизнесом. Хороший человек, очень дружелюбный…, но упрямый, даже ошибаясь._

_О, и мать была красива…, но она ведь сильно болела?_

_Мы помним, она оставалась в постели почти каждый день. Она, должно быть, полностью зависела от своего мужа._

_Поэтому, когда произошел несчастный случай…_

_…Бедняжка, бедняжка. Они даже не могли долго опознать его, не так ли?_

_Его хоронили в закрытом гробу, я помню, я **помню** …_

_**Белый** гибискус, лепестки летали на ветру…_

_Она старалась изо всех сил, но с разбитым сердцем она последовала за ним спустя несколько месяцев.  
_

Это был прекрасный день: легкий бриз и яркое солнце, бросающее лучи на белые могильные камни, заставляя их мерцать.

Тао встал на колени перед длинными рядами могил, смотря вперед на имена, высеченные на двух белых камнях.

Дрожащие пальцы тихонько обвели контур букв, медленно отстраняясь назад.

—  _Здесь_.

Тао обернулся, видя, как Крис подает ему букет цветов. Он бесславно принял их, в тишине кладя их перед могилой.

Тао не отводил взгляд от белых гибискусов, смотря, как бриз тихонько колышет лепестки по камню.

— … не плачь.

— Не буду.

И все равно, когда Крис открыл свои объятия, Тао тут же с благодарностью бросился в них, чувствуя, как подкаливают слезы и отступает мысль никогда не давать слабины.

Он как ребенок мечтал об этом месте много раз.

Как он бежит через зеленые поля в распростертые объятья, которые зажали его дома.

Они бы любили его, и это бы было всем, о чем он только мог мечтать.

_– … Мама, папа, я дома._  


Они остались ночевать в Халейва.

И только на секунду Тао был не уверен, все еще дрожащим телом прижимаясь к Крису.

—  _Пожалуйста, сегодня вечером, я…_

— Тшш, — шептал Крис, мягко опуская Тао на их кровать. — … У меня есть ты.

Лежа на еще скомканных простынях, смотря на белый потолок впереди и едва-едва касаясь плечом другого, Тао наконец задумался над всем, что  
произошло. Он вернулся во все те годы назад, когда он был молод, глуп, опрометчив.

Единственные слова, которые смогли выйти из его рта, были:

—  _Прости. За все._

Он не уточнял, не давал контекст своего извинения, но Крису это было не нужно, он все и так понимал.

— … Прости и меня. За все.

Тао повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, внезапно делая каменное лицо.

— Ты слишком хорош для меня, Крис.

— … возможно, когда-нибудь, Тао, ты поймешь то светлое, что другие видят в тебе.

— Что, мою невероятно симпатичную внешность?

Крис фыркнул, слегка шлепая Тао по руке.

—  _Я бы хотел с тобой посетить твоего папу… если захочешь._

_— Было бы прекрасно…_

Крис поймал руку Тао, плотно переплетая их пальцы вместе.  



	5. Chapter 5

Ни разу за свои двадцать семь, уже почти двадцать восемь, лет Хуан Цзытао не ожидал, что окажется в такой ситуации.

По крайней мере не с  _Крисом Ву._

Но сейчас все было именно так — уже в течение двух недель он неловко пытался завести разговор об их отношениях и… _и…о любви_ …, но Крис был самым забывчивым тупицей в этом мире.

Господи Иисусе.

В первый раз, когда он попробовал, была одна из тех ночей, когда Крис пригласил его к себе, чтобы остаться на ночь.

— Я приготовлю ужин, у нас будет хорошая, тихая ночь, — сказал ему парень.

Как оказалось, Крис был не особо… квалифицирован в поварской деятельности, поэтому Тао пришлось совершить героические кулинарные приключения, закончившиеся Крисом, неуклюже делающим рулоны кимбапа за кухонным столом. Тао пришлось следить за ним близко и внимательно, чтобы удостовериться, что тот не обрубит себе пальцы.

Выбранное время, казалось, очень подходило, и Тао знал, что тем вечером он был особенно привлекателен. Поэтому он склонился над столешницей — так эротично, как только мог, — при этом невзначай расстёгивая верхние пуговицы рубашки так, чтобы дать Крису дразнящий проблеск голой кожи.

—  _Крис_ … — позвал Тао, делая свой голос максимально протяжно сладким.

— Ммм? — промычал парень, сосредотачиваясь на задаче раскалывания рулончиков на  (очень неравные) части.

Тао наклонился еще ниже, ставя подбородок на руку и мило выпячивая губки.

— Послушай, я подумал, и, кажется, я хочу…

— … кимбап?! — торжествующе продолжил Крис, смотря на Тао, стоящего с раскрывшимся от удивления ртом.

Тао почувствовал, как его брови сдвинулись, а сам он закашлял взахлеб, жуя так быстро, как он только мог.

— Mм, да не т… — проглотил наконец Тао. — Это не то, что я имел в виду. Я… — и тут ему суют новую порцию кимбапа.

Тао раздраженно почавкал.

—  _Велликлеппно_!

— Ну как, вкусно?!

Тао закатил глаза, прожевывая и глотая часть кимбапа прежде, чем кратко кивнуть и снова открыть рот, чтобы…

— Я знал, что ты хочешь! Вот, на еще!

Расстроенный Тао уныло простонал.

Во второй раз, когда Тао попробовал, это было несколько недель спустя.

—  _О… о боже мой… Крис… Я снова кончаю-ю-ю!_

 _— …Тао!  
_  
… они еле дышали, лежа сверху маленького кухонного стола в доме Тао. Последний раскрыл губы и удовлетворенно постанывал, поправляя на переносице запотевшие очки и пытаясь выползти из-под любовника.

Как обычно, испытывая недостаток в энергии, Крис, как малое дитё, не хотел ничего делать. Он что-то пробубнил, но поднял бедра, медленно отклеиваясь от кожи лежащего под ним Тао.

— Ой, Тао. Это последний раз, когда я позволил тебе снова уговорить меня на нечто такое сумасшедшее. 

Тао кокетливо подмигнул, вытягивая руки, чтобы слегка ослабить школьный галстук, развязывая узел и освобождая руки старшего.

— Ой, ну же. Ты определенно наслаждался, выкрикивая мое имя.

Увиливая, чтобы избежать кулака парня, Тао вскочил и быстро побежал прочь из кухни, продолжая хохотать.

—  _О, г-н Хуан! Г-н Хуан! Я был плохим студентом!_

Наконец, Крис догнал парня, хватая его посреди прихожей объятиями со спины.

— Вот именно. Ты пойман.

Смеясь и улыбаясь, Тао закричал, когда тот сжал его талию, отрывая его от земли и падая с ним на пол. Крис упал сверху, в секунду заставляя Тао потерять дыхание, хрипя, как раз когда его живот начал болеть от диких хихиканий.

Крис вцепился в его горло, обхватывая лицо руками и прерывая его поцелуями, тыкаясь носом в чужой нос.

Тао хихикал, тепло, нежно улыбаясь.

Он поднял теплый пристальный взгляд на старшего, чувствуя, как его большой палец мягко отлаживает его щеку.

Взгляд Тао смягчился.

— … Крис, я…

Но весь настрой был сломан громким рядом ударов в дверь.

Тао нахмурился, хватая руками руки Криса, когда тот начал вставать, заваливая его тело на свое.

— Наверное, просто какой-то продавец. Кто бы то ни был, они скоро уйдут. Теперь, как я и сказал…

На сей раз удары были громче.

— … хорошо, кто…

—  _ЙООО, ЭТО СЕХУН, ОТКРОЙ ДВЕРЬ, ПИДРИЛА!_

Оба парня застыли.

— Эй, прости, что не позвонил… Лухан немного зол, потому что я пролил соус на его ноутбук, поэ-э-этому я решил пережить ядерный взрыв здесь…, но ты об этом не пожалеешь, обещаю. Слушай, посмотрим фильмец, выпьем чего-нибудь горячего, приятель, открывай.

Тао хлопнул рукой по лицу.

— … **_Эй_**?! Я знаю, что ты здесь, Тао, твой велосипед снаружи! … Ты снова в душе? Хорошо, я позвоню на твой домашний! Я звоню!

Крис ударил кулаком о пол, рыча от раздражения. Кипя гневом, он начал хрустеть суставами, направляясь к входной двери со взглядом, обещавшим смерть.

Тао встал на ноги.

— Ах! _Нет-нет-нет… Крис_ , по крайней мере, надень хотя бы нижнее белье, эй…

В третий раз, когда очаровательный Тао был чертовски убежден, что никакой аварии не произойдет, а парень на сей раз обратит на него свое внимание, он решился.

Они лежали на диване Криса, уделяя телевизору лишь каплю внимания.

Тао проверил часы, в уме прокручивая их завтрашний график.

Посчитав, что все подходит, Тао подхватил пульт и до минимума снизил громкость.

Он заполз на старшего, зажимая отворот его рубашки и игриво водя по нему пальцами.

—  _Сладкий…  
_  
Тао ликующе смотрел, как кадык парня поднялся и опустился вниз, взгляд оторвался от экрана, немедленно смотря в хитрые глаза, а руки обхватили округлые бедра.

_О, он отлично перевел внимание._

— Детка, я просто подумал…

— … Ты подумал? Что-то пошло не так… что случилось? — в шутку заволновался Крис, наклоняясь вперед с безумными глазами.

— Ха, ха, очень забавно, — простонал Тао, тыкнув Криса в лоб указательным пальцем, чтобы посадить его обратно, игнорируя хриплые хихиканья.

— Эй, послушай, то, что я пытаюсь сказать, действительно важно. Я… — громкий звонок сотового телефона Криса прорубил воздух, и парень тут же вынул телефон из своего кармана, удивленно смотря на имя, показанное на экране.

Прежде чем Тао смог сказать хоть слово, Крис уже соскользнул с дивана, мягко усаживая возлюбленного на подушки.

Сильно ударив по экрану и скользнув пальцем вправо, Крис принял вызов.

— Здравствуй… _мама_?

Тао посмотрел на то, как парень исчез из комнаты, и шлепнулся назад в подушки на диване, издавая нерешительный стон раздражения.

Полчаса спустя Крис все еще говорил со своей мамой по телефону.

Тао правда никогда не отличался терпением, поэтому уже через пару минут он с любопытством блуждал по дому, снова останавливаясь перед книжным стеллажом, чтобы ближе взглянуть на женщину, с которой сейчас по телефону говорил Крис.

Крис определенно больше был похож на отца, чем на мать…, но он, несомненно, принял от нее ее лучшие особенности, такие, как ее сверкающие глаза и безупречная улыбка.

Тао, проведя по стеклянной раме пальцем, нежно улыбнулся.

Он отошёл назад от книжного стеллажа, и его взгляд упал на другие вещи, стоящие на нем: несколько бутылок вина, раковины глубоководных ракушек и другие разные мелочи; затем его взгляд сфокусировался на одной вещи, которую он видел пару недель назад.

Ах, их школьный ежегодник.

Немного выдвинутый вперед, абсолютно отличающийся от остальной части книг, которые стояли в идеальную линию.

Тао вытянул руку, аккуратно вытаскивая ежегодник, втиснутый между другими книгами.

Подойдя к рабочему столу Криса, Тао положил на него тяжелый альбом, садясь на край стола, открывая и начиная просматривать страницы.

Волны ностальгии накрыли с головой, когда Тао впервые за десять лет увидел фотографии их подростковых лет.

Но пока Тао наслаждался воспоминаниями, он должен был задаться вопросом: почему Крис купил ежегодник? Для Тао бы не стоял вопрос, купит он его или нет, если бы тогда у него были деньги. Даже лишь просто взглянув на фотографии, он уже окунулся в те времена.

Вот он, страница 25, играет в футбол с Луханом и Минсоком, и снова он, на странице 73, на волейбольной площадке, ловит рукой летящий вверх мяч.

Но _Крис_? Он никуда не ходил с ним, даже не был ни в каких клубах, насколько Тао знал…

Каждый день он приходил на уроки и уходил прямо после, когда трещал звонок, уезжая в длинном черном автомобиле.

Тао нахмурился, перелистывая к последней странице их класса, просматривая ряд маленьких фотографий детей…

Крис Ву.

Тот же самый человек, только моложе на десятилетие, мерил взглядом объектив камеры, замкнуто, с хмурым взглядом.

В голове Тао всплыл вопрос, был ли этот хмурый взгляд его рук дело. Более чем вероятно, косвенно или нет, был.

Тао вздохнул, поглаживая фотографию большим пальцем, смотря на него глубокомысленно в течение секунды перед возвращением на предыдущие страницы в поисках себя.

Это не заняло много времени.  
На странице, на которой он появился, его фотография была обведена ярким, красным маркером.

Красные круги, которыми многократно обвели его фотографию.

Загадочные слова, написанные той же самой ручкой, рядом с ним…

_На сей раз…_

_**На сей раз я получу его.** _

— Да, мама, я скажу ему. Хорошо, я скоро перезвоню тебе. До свидания.

Крис закончил звонок, открывая входную дверь, чтобы вернуться внутрь… И тут же отскочить в сторону, когда Тао быстро вылетел в дверь с уже переброшенным через плечо рюкзаком.

Крис вытянулся и схватил чужую руку, задерживая его.

— Тао… что… ты уходишь? Что случилось?

Тао оглянулся назад, смотря на парня пустым, потерянным взглядом. Он натянуто улыбнулся, качая головой.

— Я-я должен сделать несколько вещей. Есть пара поручений, которые я забыл сделать.

Крис отпустил его руку, уже шаря по карманам в поисках своих ключей.

— Поручения? Подожди меня… я пойду возьму ключи от машины, позволь мне отвезти тебя…

— Нет. Нет, все хорошо. Я сам прекрасно доберусь.

Крису ничего не осталось, кроме как изумленно смотреть на Тао, выскочившего из дома и быстро схватившего велосипед, что был прислонён к перилам крыльца.

— Мы… Мы увидимся в понедельник, Крис.

Не оглядываясь назад, Тао перебросил ногу на другую сторону велосипеда, начав крутить педали.

Крис наблюдал, как он уезжает, стоя на крыльце своего дома с потерянным выражением лица и беспокойством в глазах.

Когда он вернулся внутрь, он не увидел ничего странного.

Все было чисто, опрятно, как и должно быть в идеальном месте.  
Он не заметил альбом, скрытый на книжной полке, даже с расставленными книгами, которые окружали его.

Когда Тао сел, чтобы все обдумать, он понял, что у всего этого ужасный смысл.

Пришло понимание, что ребяческое недовольство и обиды, не высказанные и скрытые в течение многих лет, превратилось в коварную, ужасную игру.

Все бумерангом вернулось к Тао, и только сейчас он понял, сколько всего он сделал, пока наконец не посмотрел на все это с другой стороны.

Его одежда, очки на его носу, квартира, в которой он жил, работа, которую он имел…

Каким же глупым он был?

Тао держался, отчаянно надеясь…но когда он наконец собрал достаточно храбрости, чтобы проверить, он увидел, что по его банковским счетам недавно была проведена активная деятельность.

И затем он вспомнил полуподслушанный разговор несколько недель назад…

«… _удостоверьтесь, что банк оповещен о внесенных изменениях. Да, спасибо_.»

Его сердце охладело, и, хотя слезы так и не вышли наружу, он почувствовал, как его ноги ослабли, заставляя его замертво упасть на кровать и бессмысленно смотреть на стену.

_Ты победил, Крис. Ты победил._

Когда следующим утром Крис пришел на работу, Тао уже ожидал его, сидя на краю стола с бумагой в руках.

— … _**Тао**?_

 _— Сэр.  
_  
Крис немедленно поставил свою сумку на пол, встревоженно шагая к Тао. Но другой парень отступил от него, жестикулируя сесть за стол. Независимо от того, как Крис не пытался, Тао шугался его, поэтому Ву опустился на кожаный стул, пытаясь унять свое бешеное сердцебиение.

Тао подошел к столу, медленно двигая по нему бумагу.

Крис взял листок пальцами, которые начали дрожать все больше от каждого слова, которое он читал. Когда он больше не мог держать бумагу, прошение об отставке выскользнуло из его рук, падая на стол.

— … _почему_? — его голос раскалывался, а взгляд бегал по лицу Тао.

Тао медленно опустился на место напротив директора.

— Ты знаешь, когда я был молод, в моменты, когда происходило что-то плохое, я сбегал из каждого дома, в котором я жил в то время. Брал свой велосипед и ехал на нем, пока бы не добирался до ближайшего пляжа. Сидел на песке… наблюдал закат… Тогда мне нравилось думать о себе, как о волне, которая так старается смыть прошлое. Но… Волна всегда возвращается к берегу. И ты… Ты никогда не позволишь мне забыть, не так ли?

Крис оставался мертвенно тихий, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— … Я рассказал тебе вещи, которые не говорил даже Сехуну… мои страхи, мои надежды, мои мечты. Я… Я открылся тебе, Крис. Боже, я даже рассказал тебе о своих родителях. И вплоть до сих пор я думал, что ты…

Тао замолк, крепко сжимая руками колени, пытаясь найти слова.

— Я видел твой ежегодник, — он слышал, как выдохнул Крис. — …проверил свои счета.

Тао смотрел на парня, который в ответ смотрел на него с тем же самым сломленным выражением, которое было и на его лице.

— Просто…просто скажи мне, что это все ложь… шутка… и мы можем вернуться к тому, как было прежде, Крис, пожалуйста!

Крис открыл рот, будто желая сказать что-то, но затем снова закрыл, прикрывая глаза и отводя взгляд.

— Тао. Мне так жаль, я никогда…никогда не хотел, чтобы все зашло настолько далеко. Это было не мое намерение, я…

Тао глубоко, рвано выдохнул; слова, нахлынувшие на него ранее, испарились. Он резко встал со стула, слыша, как тот громко падает назад. Тао наклонился, быстро поднимая свою куртку и немедленно отходя к двери. Крис, смотря на всю эту картину, начинал чувствовать, как его глаза становятся влажными.

—  _Пожалуйста, Тао, я не хотел, чтобы все так вышло!_

Тао сделал паузу, останавливая шаг и, развернувшись, с гневом и недоверием смотря в его глаза.

— Если ты так хочешь, чтобы я остался, почему ты просто не прикажешь мне? Не пригрозишь своим контрактом?!

Крис вздрогнул, приняв поражение и опустив взгляд.

— … Я закончил отдавать приказы.

Тао почувствовал, как его сердце разбивается на части. Он горько ухмыльнулся, подходя к двери и спокойно открывая ее.

Прежде чем он ушел, к нему обратился разбитый, тихий голос, моля:

— М-мне так жаль. Я знаю, на что это все похоже, но я, я… Ты вернешься, _да_? Я буду ждать… столько, сколько нужно.

Тао дрожаще усмехнулся.

— Не беспокойся.

Он хлопнул дверью.

Как только самодовольный, сильный, но побежденный мужчина сел на стул, слезы уже стекали с его щек, заставляя его ладоням прикрыть лицо.

— … _Ты вернешься. Обещай мне, ты вернешься._

Сехун был его лучшим другом в течение многих лет.

Когда он не получал ответа на свои сообщения на протяжении следующих двух часов, он понял, что что-то случилось, даже если парень об этом не говорил.

Сехун появился у двери Тао полчаса спустя, настырно стуча, пока тот наконец не открыл дверь, чтобы впустить его.

Тао выглядел угнетающе: измученный, с растрепанными волосами и рассеянным взглядом.

Гостиная была в беспорядке, везде стояли полуупакованные коробки, из-за чего Сехуну пришлось осторожно переступить через листки бумаги и одежду, пока он не присоединился к Тао на диване, утешительно кладя руку на плечо друга.

Медленно, в течение часа, по частям он услышал полную историю.

Когда он наконец понял, что произошло, Сехун по-матерински обнял его за щеки, наблюдая, как парень сдерживает чувства.

— Что теперь будешь делать, Тао?

— Жить. Точно так же, как всегда.


	6. Chapter 6

– Как идут поиски работы, Тао?

– Прекрасно. 

– ... Разве ты не говорил, что у тебя уже было несколько хороших предложений? Почему ты все еще не принял хоть одно?

– ... Это... Я просто...

– Черт побери, Тао, ты должен сесть и выбрать до конца месяца, иначе ты будешь не в состоянии найти новую квартиру. 

– ... Мне назначили на завтра собеседование. 

– О? С кем?

– Choi Industries. 

– Это не тот Чой Индастри... Главный конкурент Wu Corporation? Если это из-за мести, Тао...

– Все, что я делаю – это мой выбор, Сехун. 

 

_Я буду честен, г-н Хуан. Ваше резюме возбудило мой интерес достаточно, чтобы лично провести это собеседование._

_Очень интересно, вплоть до…мая прошлого года? Не кажется, что у Вас есть достаточно практического опыта._

_Но начиная с мая, внезапно, Вы, кажется, получили высокооплачиваемую работу в Wu Corporations и проработали на ней больше года._

_Поэтому скажите мне, г-н Хуан, **почему** Вы ушли? Почему сегодня Вы пришли сюда, зная, а я в этом уверен, о нас? _

Человек в костюме за миллион долларов, чемодан из лакированной кожи.

Тао потупил взор, смотря вниз на свои руки.

 

__

... Почему ты не приехал за мной?

... Почему ты не звонил?

... Я думал ты... Я думал... Ты...

Было 3:00.

Он не мог заснуть.

Половина коробок, которые он упаковал, стояла в тени, аккуратно выстроенная в линию в углу. 

Остальная половина, отмеченная другим именем, стояла в прихожей, готовая к отправке назад к владельцу.

Спальня была странно тихой, странно темной, а простыни странно морозили кожу. 

Он развалился на животе, свесив руку с одной стороны кровати. 

Свет от экрана сотового телефона, что лежал на краю кровати, неприятно резал глаза, но он уже проверил – никаких новых сообщений, никаких новых звонков.

Лунный свет сочился через окно, и Тао лениво повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, куда тот падал. 

Вторая сторона кровати лежит нетронутой: простыни отлично заправлены, подушка лежит ровно.

Каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, он думал, что мог бы услышать слабое сопение и почувствовать тепло, прижимающееся к его боку.

Поэтому Тао держал глаза открытыми, зарываясь в холодные простыни. 

Он просто не мог уснуть.

 

Владелица удивленно приоткрыла дверь, сняв цепь, и затем полностью отворила ее, когда узнала человека на пороге. 

Она взяла ключи, не понимающе сжимая их в руке, и удивленно смотрела на молодого человека, слишком шокированная, чтобы поднять руку и помешать ему сесть в автомобиль с уже загружёнными коробками.

Наблюдая, как уезжает машина, она повернула голову к вышедшему мужу, спросившему ее, что случилось. 

– Ничего, думаю, – начала она, в любопытстве сдвигая брови, – просто... почему он вернул мне ключ? Квартира куплена и уже полностью оплачена.

_– Подождешь меня немного? Мне нужно сделать еще одну вещь._

А также закончить все это, увидев главный, нанесенный ему урон.

– Да, именно. Я бы хотел увидеть копию баланса моего банковского счета. 

– Я запросила. Подождите одну минуту, я напечатаю его для Вас. 

Барабаня пальцами вдоль стола, Тао почувствовал, как завибрировал телефон, вытащив его, он нахмурился, видя неизвестный номер. 

– ... Алло?

– _Здравствуйте, г-н Хуан. Это СонХен, я лично проводил ваше собеседование на прошлой неделе о вакансии главного менеджера по внешним проектам._

Тао выпрямился, распахивая глаза. 

– Ах... да, г-н Чой, рад снова вас слышать. 

_– Я тоже рад получить от вас известия, г-н Хуан. Я уверен, что Вы уже предположили тему этого звонка... я звоню от имени компании, чтобы поздравить Вас.  
_  
Тао был в шоке.

– ... А? Поздравить?! Это фантастика...я не думал... Подождите, я не думал, что получу согласие. Я думал, что мое резюме 'не подходящий вариант'?

Голос на другом конце захихикал.

_– Ну, кажется, что у Вас есть маленький ангел-хранитель, г-н Хуан. Я проверил Ваше резюме снова и сделал несколько звонков человеку, которого в нашей фирме называют дьяволом, но Вам он более известен, как Ваш бывший работодатель, генерального директор Ву из Wu Corporations._

– Вот Ваш запрос, сэр. 

Слишком занятый разговором, он обратил мало внимания на белый лист, который положили перед ним.

– Крис... звонил?

_– Ох, Вы оба называете друг друга по именам? Предполагаю, это не удивляет меня – генеральный директор Ву был полон одних похвал. Сказал, Вы были самым преданным, трудолюбивым сотрудником, которого он когда-либо имел. Вы даже внесли успех в соглашение Lufthansa-Wu, а ведь все мы знаем об их непростых отношениях в промышленности. Он сказал мне, что, если я не найму Вас, мы не найдем кого-то лучше. Ха, можете ли Вы поверить этому! Ну, я сказал ему, если Вы были так же хороши, как он и сказал, так чт..._

Тао не верил числам, плавающим на странице перед ним.

Телефон выскользнул, с грохотом падая на пол.

 

Он ждал так долго, что это ожидание уже во второй раз стало адом.

Он едва спал, едва ел, оставался в офисе до ночи, уставившись на дверь.

Наконец, заветный день наступил, даже раньше, чем Крис надеялся. Тао наконец вернулся, резко распахивая деревянные двери, держа в руке бумагу и хлопая ее на стол перед Крисом.

 _– ОБЪЯСНИ МНЕ ЭТО!  
_  
Крис посмотрел вниз на лист, медленно поворачивая его, чтобы осмотреть его. 

– ... это баланс твоего банковского счета. 

Тао провел руками по волосам, расстроенно скрипя зубами.

– ДА!.. На нем с _полтора миллиона_ долларов!

Крис выглядел измученным и побитым, его брови устало и непонимающе поднялись. 

– Я... Я не понимаю. Я думал, что ты знал...

– _ЗНАЛ? **ЗНАЛ?!**_ Я думал, что ты снял все мои деньги, аннулировав мой счет!

Крис встал со стула, инстинктивно протянув руки к человеку, который был в припадке изумленного гнева.

– Зачем мне это делать?! Тао, пожалуйста... Остановись, не нужно больше. 

Внезапно, Тао остановился, чувствуя, как холодная волна действительно накрывает его.

– Ты... Ты думал, что я был зол... потому что ты добавил... 

Медленно отняв руки от волос, он медленно опустился на стул, широко распахивая глаза.

– Ты думал, что я был зол... потому что...

_... О Боже мой._

Тао медленно снял со своего лица очки, сжимая их и закрывая лицо руками. 

Пластмассовая оправа резко раскололась на куски и упала на пол. Крис наклонился, тихо убирая его руки и ошарашенно видя дорожки слез. 

– ... Тао...

Тао зажмурился, тихо рыдая и подрагивая всем телом. 

– ... _почему ты делаешь это для меня?... Этот к-какая-то искривленная форма мести? З-заставлять меня п-приползать к тебе в который раз...  
_  
Он заплакал еще сильнее.

Отдаленно он почувствовал, как Крис встал на колени рядом, но не поднимал взгляд вплоть до того, пока не ощутил на лице что-то мягкое, вытирающее его слезы. 

– …не плачь. Потому что кто-то когда-то сказал мне: ты выглядишь уродливо, когда плачешь. 

Выровняв дрожащее дыхание и вытерев слезящиеся глаза, Тао поднял веки, смутившись от увиденного желтого рисунка Винни-Пуха на знакомом старом платке.

– Ты...

Крис вытер второй глаз, задерживая носовой платок на щеке Тао. Вернув свою самую драгоценную вещь в руки, которые дали ему ее более чем десятилетие назад, Крис нежно обхватил ладонями лицо Тао, прижимаясь собственным лбом к чужому. 

– Когда я впервые увидел тебя снова после стольких лет, все, о чем я мог думать – что я должен сделать, чтобы вернуться обратно в твою жизнь. Знаешь, я так долго искал тебя. И... Ты можешь и не помнить о тех днях тогда, но... Я помню. 

Он мягко поцеловал лоб Тао, возвращаясь в обратное положение.

– Тебе не нужно извиняться, ты же знаешь. Я никогда ни в чем не обвинял тебя, потому что я все видел в твоих глазах. Вся та боль, что ты так долго скрываешь. Но когда мне больше всего нужна была поддержка, появился ты и, стоя под дождем, предложил мне то малое, что у тебя было. Никто никогда не делал этого для меня. Потому что несмотря на все невзгоды, ты заботился обо мне, не так ли?

Крис отступил, смотря глубоко в глаза Тао. 

– Даже если ты не будешь, то я буду всегда помнить те дни, как дни, когда мы были влюблены. 

Убрав руки от заплаканных глаз, Тао наклонился вперед, оставляя нежный поцелуй на чужих губах.

Было такое чувство, что он длился в течение многих часов. 

И когда Крис начал отстраняться, Тао рукой обвил шею Криса, пряча свое заплаканное лицо в его плече и чувствуя теплые капельки, падающие на его щеку.

– ... это не какое-то глупое женское кино, ты это знаешь. Ты ведь просто мог сказать мне все с начала, и затем... мы не должны были тратить впустую... все это время!

Тао заплакал сильнее, без энтузиазма стуча кулаками по спине Криса. 

– Я сожалею, что причинил тебе боль, – услышал он приглушенный ответ. – ... Я просто хотел, чтобы на этот раз ты был счастлив. Я имею в виду, до тебя у меня не было опыта...я никогда не был умен в таких вещах. Только когда Виктория сказала мне, каким грубым я был, я понял, насколько я отталкивал тебя от себя. Поэтому я подумал, что, возможно, если я попытаюсь дать тебе все, чего у тебя никогда не было прежде...

– Подожди... Ты хочешь сказать, что вся та колкость...все деньги, что ты бросил мне в лицо... Это была твоя попытка флиртовать?

Крис умолк и застеснялся.

И от взрыва истеричного, усталого смеха Тао, бедняга сжался еще сильнее. 

– Ты такой идиот, ты знал это?! Я никогда не мечтал о деньгах, ты глупый, глупый дурак. Все, что я хотел – это чтобы ты любил меня так, как я люблю тебя... И я действительно люблю тебя... _сильно-сильно_. 

И хотя Крис изо всех сил старался скрыть это, Тао услышал новый тихий всхлип, а затем почувствовал крепкое объятие, которое окончательно рассеяло все невзгоды. 

_– Я тоже люблю тебя... Всегда любил..._

 

– И мой контракт?

Звук открывающегося ящика. 

Звук бумаги, которую рвут на клочки.

– Это означает...что я могу вернуться?

– Я никого не нанимал в твое отсутствие. 

– Как, черт возьми, ты справлялся?

– ...плохо. 

Мягкий смех.

– …хорошо, думаю, я смогу выручить тебя. Но при одном условии...

– Назови его. 

– ... Ты должен мне новые очки. 

– Согласен. 

 

Тао стоял на теплом тротуаре, сжимая ручку чемодана.

Он мусолил меж зубами нижнюю губу, внезапно чувствуя себя абсолютно неуверенным.

Но большая рука притянула его к чужому телу, и Тао поднял взгляд, смотря на Криса, который стоял около своего самолета.

– ... Я не знаю, смогу ли сделать это. 

– Просто дыши, люби и не отпускай мою руку. Я всегда буду с тобой. 

Тао посмотрел вниз на свой маленький чемодан, неуверенно вздыхая.

– Что, если... что, если я не понравлюсь твоей маме? Е-если она подумает, что я тебе не подхожу?

Крис добродушно рассмеялся.

– _Она_ та, кто сама захотела, чтобы я пригласил тебя, дурашка. Кроме того, разве не ты ли говорил, что хочешь пойти со мной навестить моего отца?

– Я! – Тао уже намного увереннее сжал чужую руку, делая первый шаг ватными ногами и боязливо стуча зубами. 

Мягко вздыхая, Крис наклонился и, совершенно не слушая последовавшие протесты, как принцессу, поднял своего парня на руки. 

– Ну, в таком случае, Тао, я беру это в качестве обещания. Теперь ты не сможешь убежать от меня. 

Тао тихонько засмеялся, обнимая Криса за шею, когда тот начал идти. 

– Не думаю, что когда-то хотел этого.

_Когда он был молод, он не ложился спать, вместо этого наблюдая закат и смотря далеко за тот движущийся золотой горизонт, пытаясь представить, что лежит за пределами тех берегов._

_Будущее казалось невероятно страшным – полное неизвестности и неуверенности._

_Но затем он думал о человеке, который ждал, когда он вернется, который разрешит ему падать в его объятия, снова и снова..._

_И внезапно... это больше не пугало его._

_________________________________

  
**_Секс на пляже_ **

Автор Хань Лу

_'Специальный первый экземпляр первого издания для вас двоих!'  
_

Дао – двадцати-сколько-то-там-летний красавчик с потрясным телом, который любит крепкие напитки и не менее _крепких_ мужчин, а так же, конечно, _Gucci, Gucci, **Gucci**!_

Но затем ему пришлось усердно трудиться на не менее усердно трудящегося гендиректора Хриса, который хочет его задницу и сделает все возможное, чтобы заполучить её...

Сможет ли Дао устоять перед новой сверкающей сумочкой Gucci?

...

_– ОХ, БОЖЕ, СЭР, ТРАХНИТЕ МЕНЯ СИЛЬНЕЕ, Я ХОЧУ ЧУВСТВОВАТЬ ВАШ ЧЛЕН В СЕБЕ ВСЮ ЖИЗНЬ._

_– **АРРР**...  
_

_________________________________

Крис забрал книгу из рук Тао, чье лицо стало зеленого цвета. 

– ...

– ...

– ... как много ты рассказывал Лухану о нашей половой жизни?

– ... позво-о-оль-ка мне позвонить Сехуну, сэр.


	7. Chapter 7

—  _Да_ , мама. Мы оба прекрасно себя чувствуем. _Нет_ , мама, он больше не сбрасывает вес. Да, мама, я скажу ему есть больше. Хорошо. Я тоже люблю тебя. До свидания.

Крис вздохнул и поставил телефон на базу, размял шею и резко упал боком на диван, устало и медленно ползя вперед, пока его голова не оказалась на теплых коленях его парня Тао.

Младший был на телефонной ночной деловой встрече с Мумбаи. Он держал на одном колене свой ноутбук и иногда ворчал в наушники, смотря на документы.

— … Taoooo, — мягко проскулил Крис в ногу Тао, выдыхая на нее горячий воздух прежде, чем слегка укусить ее. Рука сошла с клавиатуры, рассеянно лаская его волосы.

— Мама говорит, что ты должен больше кушать. Она сказала, что ты становишься все более тощим каждый раз, когда она видит тебя.

— Ммм, — спокойно пробормотал Тао, переключив наушники, чтобы приглушить их на мгновение. — Твоя мама слишком волнуется обо мне.

Прежде чем Крис смог ответить, Тао уже включил наушники, наклонившись ниже, чтобы уставиться на экран.

— Подождите минуту. Я ничего не видел о KPIs на BRD, которые Вы прислали мне этим утром. У команды менеджеров есть доступ к нужным базам данных клиентов, чтобы вытянуть эту информацию?

Крис нахмурился, медленно расслабляясь, чтобы посмотреть на экран через плечо Тао.

Тао был трудоголиком. Работал сверхурочно и делал для компании все.

И хотя господин Ву, президент и генеральный директор Wu Corporations, был более чем доволен производительностью и исполнением одного из новых директоров, то Крис, любивший Тао больше жизни, скорее хочет провести хороший вечер и уделить внимание своему возлюбленному, а не монитору.

Угрюмый вид Криса стал еще угрюмее, когда он посмотрел на часы — было 22:00 пятницы, и совершенно не казалось, что деловая встреча близка к окончанию.

Хмурый взгляд внезапно исчез с лица, когда на ум пришла прекрасная идея.

— Я закажу конференц-зал на понедельник. Да, это будет примерно… В 18:30 для Вас будет удоб…

Тао вздрогнул, чувствуя, как по изгибу его шеи провели носом, а теплые губ начали дразнить поцелуями кожу горла.

Тао закашлял.

— … Для Вас будет удобно?

Тыкая на кнопку одностороннего отключения наушников, Тао повернулся к Крису, смотря на него злобным взглядом, который любого другого бы заставил задрожать.

Но Крис был тем, кто статично выдерживал этот взгляд, поэтому лишь продолжил упорно осыпать шею любимого поцелуями.

— Что… Ты делаешь?! — зашипел темноволосый парень.

Крис мрачно улыбнулся, повернул голову сначала к экрану, сузив глаза, затем к возлюбленному, а потом опять к экрану. Лицо Тао коснулись тревожное понимание.

— Чт… Нет… Кр..!

Крис схватил наушники и включил их, заставляя Тао мгновенно заткнуть его рот ладонью и залиться красным.

— А… можете Вы повторить! В-вопрос?! — запищал Тао, изо всех сил пытаясь не выдать чего лишнего, в то время как Крис наклонился ближе, мягко кусая и посасывая мочку его уха. Рука старшего плавно подлезла под кромку домашних штанов, лаская голую кожу, прежде чем пройтись подушечками пальцев по блядской дорожке к возбужденному бугорку.

Тао, снова поставив разговор на паузу, попытался откинуть чужую руку, но не тут то было.

Быстро закрыв ноутбук и откинув его на соседнее кресло, но при этом все еще держа в руке наушник, Крис быстро пересадил Тао к себе на колени.

Тао уж готов был обернуться и пнуть парня, но тут заметил в его руке наушник, а в глазах толику насмешки и предупреждения. Побежденный, Тао с угрюмым видом и сварливо недовольно расслабился на Криса, чувствуя, как тот начал стягивать его домашние штаны и спускать их до коленей.

Не то чтобы он не хотел его. Он знал, что Крис остановится, если идея покажется совсем безумной.

Тао было большим поклонником частого секса, но обычно Крис уклонялся от этого, ограничиваясь монашескими поцелуями и милованиями. Поэтому чем плоха идея заняться сексом, в то время как на другом конце провода кто-то может услышать их, если они не будут достаточно осторожны? И было неудивительно, что, когда Крис наконец стащил тонкие боксеры, Тао был уже дико возбужден, а на головке его члена выступили капельки смазки.

— Ах, нет, мы можем это вынести на обсуждение ч-чуть позже, почему бы нам не обоснов-вать технологический процесс, вместо этого! — пропищал Тао, до хруста выгибая спину, когда в него вошли смоченные слюной пальцы, быстро и точно двигаясь внутри.

Его рот открылся, а нижняя губа задрожала, когда Криса нашел простату, по полной начиная издеваться над ней.

— Я-я-я в-волне согласен, Лин. П-посто подпишите… По-одпишите завтра в-все бумаги… Да! .. Э-это все-е… — хрипел Тао в микрофон, дергая всем телом. Ему пришлось изо всех сил пытаться не завыть, когда он почувствовал, как из него вышли пальца, и поспешил перевести дыхание. Но тут он ощутил, что что-то собирается заменить их… что-то толстое, твердое, теплое.

Влажный от смазки, он дразнил его кратко. Только собираясь протолкнуть в него головку, член Криса соскальзывал и вместо этого скользил между его половинок. Тао со всей дури закусил губу, плотно зажмурил глаза и, нащупав руки своего парня, предупреждающе сжал их.

Не надо. Сейчас. Дразнить меня, Ву.

Но искуситель лишь хитро захихикал, начиная выжидать нужного момента, когда Тао вновь заговорит, чтобы неожиданно войти в него и начать двигаться. Но Тао отважно попыталось не застонать в микрофон, прикрывая свое хныканье резким кашлем, когда первая бусинка пота скатилась с его виска.

 — Д-договор, — ох, Боже, — в электронном виде, — слишком большой, — долже-е-ен быть готов, — жестче, быстрее — к-к концу месяца!

Тао задыхался, едва открывал рот и блаженно закатывал глаза.

— Д-давайте обс-судим вопросы при… При встрече.

Тао облегченно выдохнул, когда его приглашение приняли.

— Хороший мальчик, — тихо пробормотал Крис, и затем связь оборвалась.

Тао резко подтолкнули вперед на спинку дивана. Парень до белых костяшек сжал ткань обивки, когда Крис особенно сильно вошел в него.

Тао почти закричал от удовольствия, он был уже так близок к концу всего после нескольких толчков, а его тело начинало дрожать.

— Крис… _КРИС… ПОДОЖДИ! Я_ … слишком быстро, я… ооох, че-е-ерт, — после последнего толчка прямо по простате Тао, дрожа, сжал в себе член Криса и с протяжным хрипом кончил. Парень хныкал, с каждым толчком дрожа все сильнее и сильнее.

Крис резко сжал пальцами свой член у основания, закрыв глаза и ворча от боли, пытаясь успокоиться и не кончить раньше времени.

Он подождал, пока Тао расслабится, и, обняв младшего за талию, снова начал медленно двигать бедрами.

Он обхватил одной рукой возбуждение любовника и под его стоны начал водить по нему рукой.

— Н-нет, Крис… П-пожалуйста, это с-слишком… я не могу…

— Да, ты можешь, — прохрипел Крис, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на шее младшего. — Я уже знаю, что ты можешь кончить дважды. И сейчас тоже можешь. Точно.

Крис усмехнулся и подался бедрами вперед.

— … хочу сегодня увидеть, как ты спускаешь _три_ раза.

Тао вскрикнул, и его член, несмотря на протесты Тао, вновь начал твердеть.

— Вот именно, ты можешь сделать это…

— О, Бог, я… — хныкал Тао, пытаясь собраться. Но, кажется, в этот раз тело парня совсем не хотело слушать разум.

— Пожалуйста, н-нет… — Тао протяжно простонал, когда крепкие руки обхватили его талию и поставили на ноги. Пошатнувшись на ватных ногах, он ухватился на старшего.

Когда он приблизился к своему пределу, он почувствовал, как Крис одной рукой сжал его бедро, а другую запустил в волосы и, сжав их, оттянул вверх, заставив его прогнуться в спине.

Хотя такое действие и отдавало небольшой болью и со стороны выглядело властно, для Тао это было невероятно нежно. Просто представляя, как выглядит со стороны то, что Крис делал с ним, он уже был готов кончить, простонав имя любимого.

— Боже, Крис… не могу… пожалуйста, _пр-прекрати, дай кончи-и-ить…_

Но вместо этого, он почувствовал, как толчки начали набирать темп, со зверской силой попадая прямо по его простате и заставляя его вопить от ощущений.

— Х-хочешь кончить, Тао?

Тао почувствовал, как Крис отпустил его волосы, а затем обоими руками обнял его талию.

— Ты хочешь кончить со мной внутри? — Тао отчаянно кивнул и, ничего не понимая, вскрикнул от радости, когда почувствовал как его член вновь обхватила широкая ладонь.

— Хорошо, тогда кончай!

Тао отбросил голову назад, выгнувшись дугой.

Тао стиснул зубы и закричал, хватаясь за сильные руки.

В следующую секунду он почувствовал, как что-то теплое обожгло его изнутри, и, не выдержав, он кончил в руку Криса, в ответ сжав его в себе.

Когда все было закончено, Тао упал обратно на диван, прислонив голову к подлокотниками и подтянув колени к груди. Когда тонкая струйка слюны начала капать с уголка его рта, он наконец услышал в своих наушниках голоса, зовущие его.

Хрипя, Тао дрожащей рукой нажал на наушниках кнопку.

— Х-хорошая работа… парни… У-увидимся… на следующей неделе…

Захрипев, он почувствовал, как Крис протянул руку, сбросил звонок и спокойно закрыл его компьютер. Нежные руки потрепали его волосы, а губы начали оставлять нежные поцелуи на его спине, когда наушники были убраны подальше вместе с компьютером.

Тао истощено подполз вперед, со стоном соскользнув с Криса. Он чувствовал, как тяжело дышит его парень и почти ощущал ухмылку на его лице.

Наконец выровняв дыхание, он просмотрел через плечо, видя, что Крис все еще поглаживает себя, широко улыбаясь, будто он очень гордился собой.

— В какой позе хочешь на этот раз?

Этот козел…

Тао что-то проворчал и скривил лицо, а затем быстро развернулся и толкнул Криса на пол, шлепнув руками по обе стороны от его головы.

— Вы хотите значит поиграть, сэр?

Крис буквально чувствовал, как усмешка соскользнула с его быстро бледнеющего лица.

— …так давай поиграем.

—  _Ммм! MMMM!_

— Теперь уж молчи, — бормотал Тао, привязывая парня с кляпом во рту к ножке дивана. — Это ты у нас хотел поиграть, сэр. Будет забавно.

Придавив парня к полу, Тао развернулся и оседлал чужие бедра, смотря через плечо на любовника.

От такого голодного и пристального взгляда Крис задрожал. Его глаза расширились, когда Тао медленно выпрямился и начал опускаться, пока его лицо не оказалось прямо около паха старшего. Когда Тао начал мурлыкать и игриво дуть на головку члена, Крис ухмыльнулся, прекрасно зная, что за этим последует.

— … _Ммм_ …

Тао растянул улыбку еще шире, сжав член, по которому скатилась первая капелька смазки. Приподнявшись на коленях, он через ноги посмотрел на Криса.

—  _Мм-Ммм!_

Брюнет захихикал, почувствовав, как что-то твердое задело его ягодицы, а Крис огорченно напрягся, пытаясь податься бедрами вперед.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Погоди.

Тао расслабился и развернулся, чтобы вынуть изо рта Криса кляп. И уже в следующий миг, к удивлению Тао, старший жадно набросился на его губы.

— Ого!

Тао пришлось наклониться вперед, чтобы удержаться на бедрах своего парня. Судорожно выдыхая, он почувствовал, как сам начинает возбуждаться, когда почувствовал, как влажная головка начала потихоньку входить в него.

Крис решил взять все в свои руки.

Простонав сквозь сжатые зубы, Тао бросил через плечо взгляд на Криса и тихонько качнулся назад, насаживаясь на член любовника.

— Ч-ч-черт, Крис. Сегодня ты п-просто зверь…

Блондин лишь что-то простонал и попытался вырваться, из-за чего получил обратно кляп в рот.

Крис захныкал от несправедливости, но тут же затих и дернулся, смотря на разгоряченного Тао, готового опуститься на его член.

— Тц, тц, ты непослушный мальчик. Хочешь, чтобы я сжал тебя в себе? Вот так? ..

Тао резко опустился, прикусив губу, и сжал в себе член Криса, выдавливая из любовника стон.

И от того, как сверкнули глаза Криса, Тао мог понять, что их 'игра' набирает обороты. Тао хихикнул.

Медленно поднимаясь, затем плавно опускаясь, Тао крутил бедрами, до конца садясь на пах Ифаня. Он повторял свои движения, становясь все более быстрее и быстрее, пока Крис не начал жалобно стонать и выглядеть абсолютно измученным.

Тао и сам уже не мог терпеть: его выдержка исчезала с той же силой, что и росло возбуждение.

Однако, удостоверившись, что Крис получает не меньше удовольствия, Тао вновь закинул голову назад и расслабился, начиная получать истинное удовольствие.

— … _Mмм! Mмммм! М-мм!_

После еще одного толчка, лицо Тао стало красным, а дыхание тяжелым. Его взгляд упал на его изнывающего, почти доведенного до предела возлюбленного.

Он смотрел на него странно ярким взглядом.

Крис больше не хотел играть.

Он хотел не что иное как долгий, тягучий поцелуй. Он хотел отчаянного шепота 'ты мне нужен' и 'я люблю тебя'.

Наконец сжаливаясь над парнем, Тао смягчил взгляд и склонился, поцеловав Криса в щеку.

— Хорошо, Крис, т-ты был хорошим мальчиком, я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь. Я-я развяжу тебя и затем разреш-шу тебе делать все, как ты х-хочешь, хорошо?

Крис широко раскрыл глаза и быстро кивнул, позволяя парню наклониться. Тао едва успел отвязать руки Криса, как его тут же уложили на лопатки.

Быстро обхватив ногами тело Криса, Тао выхватил влажную ткань изо рта парня и кинул её куда-то назад.

— Детка, — пропел Тао, закидывая руки за шею любовника.

Крис слишком долго терпел, поэтому тут же сорвался на быстрый темп, выбивая из Тао хриплые стоны.

И все же, хотя его дыхание сбилось, а глаза полностью потускнели, Крис нашел в себе силы обхватить ладонями лицо Тао и оставить на его губах грязные, мокрые поцелуи.

— Тао… Т-Тао… Тао!

Теперь Крис доводил его до края — Тао это чувствовал. Его тело начинало дрожать, а воздуха в легких не хватать.

— К-кончи для м-меня снова! Т-ты… превосходен! Да… Д-давай, давай, сделай это! Ты просто…

Крис хрипло стонал, заплетаясь в своих слова и набирая скорость.

— С-сделай это… Я хочу увидеть это… Тао… Тао… Кончай!

Закинув голову назад, Тао хрипло вскрикнул и опустил бедра навстречу Крису. Его тело начал дрожать, а зубы до боли закусили губу. Обессиленно кончая, он изо всех сил пытался не потерять сознание.

Все еще теряясь в нахлынувшем удовольствии, он почувствовал, как Крис начал усыпать его грудь поцелуями. Двинув бедрами, Крис схватил Тао за волосы и втянул его в их заключительный грязный поцелуй.

— Т-Тао! .. Я люблю тебя… _Я… Я так люблю тебя! .._

В ответ Тао смог лишь что-то хмыкнуть и упасть на пол, дергаясь, поскольку он чувствовал другую охоту в него, пальцы, цепляющиеся за землю рядом с ним, поскольку другой дрожал.

О, Боже.

После нескольких долгих минут, что они восстанавливали дыхание, оба парня наконец успокоились.

— … Че-е-ерт побери.

И стон вместо согласия.

— Ты… Ты в порядке… Тао? .. Все еще со мной?

В ответ несвязное бормотание.

— А? ..

Тао снова что-то пробормотал в ответ, нечленораздельно и медленно ругаясь.

Крис засмеялся и подполз к парню, наваливаясь на того всем телом.

— Что… Я вышиб из тебя все слова?

Крис резко захрипел, когда неожиданно почувствовал, как удивительно сильный кулак ударил его спину.

— Зат-ткнись.

Крис нежился в теплых руках, устало обнимающих его, и с тихим, сонным ропотом обещал, что, да, вот-вот он прямо сейчас встанет с него. Только одну минутку. То-о-олько минуту. Тело под ним такое мягкое… такое теплое… такое… притягательное…

Тао тихонько смеялся, когда услышал сверху слабый храп. Он нежно погладил спину парня, устало целуя его в лоб.

— …я тоже люблю тебя, глупый.


End file.
